The Forgotten Hero Part II
by altered stories
Summary: Harry and his friends are back for their second year. Hopes for a quiet uneventful year are dashed when Harry's newfound ability and an old legend begin to cause trouble at Hogwarts. How will they get through this year without harm? Sequel to The Forgotten Hero Part I. Part III now uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Hero Part II**

24th August 1992

It was mid day on a hot summer day. Harry Potter and Tracey Davis were sat on a bench in the park round the corner from Grimmauld Place enjoying some quiet time away from Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Beth Davis. The two were laughing and talking with each other.

Harry was dressed in a green t-shirt and shorts. Tracey who was dressed in a purple blouse and shorts.

Tracey gasped looking down at the ground.

Harry looked at her and then looked in the direction she had fixed her gaze.

Sliding through the grass towards them was a small grass snake around one and a half feet long and around three inches wide.

"A Grass Snake, they're harmless" said Harry calmly.

"Snakes make me nervous, always have done" said Tracey nervously.

"We are from the house of snakes, and now your telling me you don't like snakes" said Harry.

"Harry, make sure it doesn't come near me, please" said Tracey.

Harry chuckled.

"All right" said Harry standing up.

Harry looked at the snake which was under two feet away from the bench.

"Stop" said Harry.

To Harry's confusion the snake stopped and raised its head appearing to understand him.

"Go away" said Harry stepping towards the snake.

The snake then lowered its head and quickly slithered away towards a large bush.

"There, its gone" said Harry.

Harry turned around to face Tracey again noticing she had gone quite pale and was looking at him with wide eyes.

Harry just looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" said Harry.

Tracey just continued to look at him with wide eyes.

"Harry, what did you say to that snake?" said Tracey sounding shocked.

Harry looked at her in confusion.

"I told it to go away, you heard me" said Harry sitting down.

"Harry, have you ever talked to snakes before?" said Tracey.

Harry chuckled.

"No, why?" said Harry.

"Harry, you were hissing, you know talking in parsaltongue, snake language" said Tracey.

Harry was taken aback.

"I was what?" said Harry.

"Parsaltongue, I heard you speaking to that snake in parsaltongue, you hissed at it then it went away" said Tracey.

"How is that possible, I didn't realise, I was saying the words in English" said Harry.

"Harry, you may have heard yourself speaking in English, but trust me, you were speaking in parsaltongue" said Tracey.

"Great, another sign that I'm going dark, terrific" said Harry sarcastically.

"Harry, you're not dark, nor ever will be, parsaltongue may have been used by dark wizards in the past, just cos you speak it doesn't make you like them" said Tracey putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What should I do?" said Harry.

"Tell Sirius, he'll help you, tell my Mum and Remus if you need to as well, me Daph and Blaise will be there for you if you need it, we won't tell anyone" said Tracey smiling.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"All right, I'll tell them when we get back, we can tell Daphne and Blaise on the train, but no one else can know" said Harry.

"What about your Mother?" said Tracey.

Harry frowned.

"I'll tell her the next time I'm alone with her, I won't write to her about it, or tell her in public, that's too risky, anyone could hear us" said Harry.

"When was the last time you spoke?" said Tracey.

"I sent her a letter 2 days ago, not heard back from her yet" said Harry.

"Well, her reply might be there when we get back" said Tracey sounding hopeful.

"Maybe, come on lets head back" said Harry standing up.

"You gonna help me up?" said Tracey jokingly.

Harry laughed and offered her his hand.

Tracey chuckled and took it. Harry pulled her to her feet and the two set off walking.

They arrived back at Grimmauld Place five minutes later. Walking up the steps they opened the door and walked inside.

To Harry's surprise Lily was stood in the hallway talking with Remus.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" said Harry sounding surprised as he and Tarcey walked towards Lily and Remus.

Lily turned to face them and smiled.

"I haven't seen you since your birthday, so I thought I would come and see you" said Lily.

"I'm glad you're here, there's something I have to tell you, along with Sirius, Remus and Beth, something very important" said Harry seriously.

"Is this good news or bad Harry?" said Lily.

"A bit of both" said Harry.

Lily nodded and headed for the dining room. Harry and Tracey followed her while Remus headed upstairs to find Sirius and Beth.

Once they were all sat round the large table in the dining room Sirius called for Kreacher. A small ageing house elf with bat like ears and a crooked snout like nose wearing a dirty pillowcase appeared out of thin air with a faint pop.

"Six bottles of butterbeer Kreacher" said Sirius.

"Yes Master" grumbled Kreacher with a sour voice.

Kreacher disapparated and returned a few minutes later with six bottles of butterbeer on a tray which he placed in the centre of the table.

Once everyone had a bottle in their hands Lily looked at Harry.

"So Harry, what did you want to tell us?" said Lily earnestly.

Harry sighed before looking round the table at everyone.

"I can talk to snakes" said Harry causing everyone else bar Tracey to gasp.

Half an hour later Harry had finished telling them all the events from the park.

"And you've never done this before today?" said Remus.

"Never, I didn't even know I was speaking parsaltongue until Tracey told me" said Harry.

"We can't tell anyone else about this" said Sirius.

"Dumbledore may have some answers" said Lily.

"No, I'm not trusting him with this, the only others I will tell are Daphne and Blaise and that's it" said Harry.

Sirius nodded.

"Given how he has acted with Harry so far, I wouldn't trust him with this information" said Sirius.

"Sirius is right, it would be better if we kept this from Dumbledore, and anyone else if Harry chooses" said Beth.

"I would prefer that" said Harry.

"Then I think this matter is finished" said Remus.

Lily finished her butterbeer and stood up.

"I need to be getting back" said Lily walking over to Harry.

Harry stood up an hugged her.

"Goodbye, I'll write soon, but please don't tell anyone about this, not Father, not Charles, not Dorea, not anyone" said Harry.

Lily nodded.

"All right, but don't speak to any more snakes, especially at school, I don't like this" said Lily.

"Neither do I, but I can't do anything about it" said Harry.

Lily kissed his forehead and let go of him.

She said her goodbyes to the others before walking towards the fireplace to use the floo network.

After she had left Harry and Tracey went upstairs to Harry's room. Upon entering the room they sat on Harry's bed in silence for a few minutes.

"That went well" said Tracey.

Harry chuckled.

"Well at least they can keep a secret, and Daphne and Blaise will too, but that's it, no one else must know of this" said Harry.

Tracey nodded.

"Just avoid using it or mentioning it at school, we don't want to give anyone else an excuse to start spreading rumours about you again" said Tracey.

"True, its best we don't mention it after I tell the others on the train, that way I can get it out of my mind" said Harry.

"Are you sure?" said Tracey.

"Yeah, I'd rather not think about being a parsalmouth if I can help it" said Harry.

"Well even if you don't want to think about it, being a parsalmouth is a quality of Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin was one" said Tracey.

Harry smiled.

"So, why exactly do snakes make you nervous?" said Harry.

"None of your business" said Tracey pretending to sound threatening.

"Come on tell me, I could always ask your Mum, and I doubt she wouldn't think about making it as embarrassing as possible" said Harry.

"You wouldn't dare" said Tracey sounding shocked.

"Only if you tell me why" said Harry.

"One slithered into my bed while I was sleeping when I was younger, it woke me up and felt horrible, I haven't liked them since" said Tracey sounding annoyed.

"That's it?" said Harry smirking.

"Yes, that's it" said Tracey sternly.

"All right then, I'll have to cross snakes in your bed off my pranks list" said Harry jokingly.

"You better do" said Tracey mock threatening.

"Or what?" said Harry with mock seriousness.

"Or I'll get Daphne to perform a certain spell on you, you shouldn't need more explaining than that" said Tracey.

"She wouldn't" said Harry.

"Oh she would, once she finds out you put snakes in her best friends bed, she'd show you no mercy, you'd get the frozen treatment" said Tracey.

Harry chuckled nervously.

"Definitely crossing it off my list then" said Harry.

"Good" said Tracey smirking.

The two continued to laugh and joke around for most of the afternoon before heading downstairs for their dinner.

"Has Dumbledore gone nuts?" said Sirius looking up from his evening prophet.

"What?" said Remus sat opposite him.

Sirius turned to Daily Prophet round so the front page was visible to Remus.

 _ **From book writing to teaching**_

 _Gilderoy Lockhart, Order Of Merlin First Class, 5 time winner of Witch Weekly most charming smile award has announced he is taking over the Defense Against The Dark Arts Job at Hogwarts school next week._

 _The job has been available since the end of term last year following the suspicious disappearance of the previous DADA teacher Professor Quinius Quirrell. On his new job Gilderoy Lockhart told reporters._

" _I am thrilled to take on this job and teach the next generation of witches and wizards how to fight the dark arts like me, for more details see my published works"_

Underneath the main headline there was a moving photo of a blonde haired man dressed in magenta robes flashing smiles at the camera.

"So that's why we had to buy all those ridiculous books for DADA, I thought the new teacher would just be a fan, didn't think Gilderoy Lockhart would be our new teacher" said Tracey looking at the paper.

"The man is a joke, I only read 3 pages of one of his books before putting it down, there full of rubbish" said Harry.

"That bad huh" said Tracey dryly.

"I think your right Sirius, Dumbledore has lost it" said Beth.

"I know Dumbledore is a bit nuts anyway, but I never thought he would be this bad, who in their right mind could look at Gilderoy Lockhart and think him able to teach" said Sirius.

"Well he could teach some people how to smile for a camera, or how to use witches hair products, he looks a master at that" said Tracey.

Everyone else laughed.

One week later Harry and Tracey found themselves on Platform Nine and Three Quarters at 10.30 with Beth waiting for Daphne and Blaise.

"Where the hell are they?" said Harry.

"Daphne said they'd be here for 25 past 10, we've been waiting here for 10 minutes" said Tracey.

"Oh there they are looking towards the barrier to see Daphne and her family making their way towards them followed closely by Blaise and his Mother.

"Thanks for waiting guys" said Daphne.

"Come on we better find a compartment, I have something important to tell you" said Harry.

"Okay" said Blaise nodding.

They said goodbye to Beth, Daphne's family and Blaise's Mother before boarding the train.

After a few minutes they found a compartment near where their families were stood.

Harry locked the door.

"So what's this important news then Harry?" said Daphne.

"I'll tell you in bit, how was your summer?" said Harry.

"Good, went to France for 3 weeks, loved it" said Daphne.

"Nice, what about you Blaise?" said Tracey.

"It was all right, went to Italy again to see my grandmother" said Blaise saying the last part a bit distasefully.

"You don't like her?" said Harry curiously.

"Can't stand her sometimes, she speaks perfect English yet she insists on me speaking perfect Italian, I can barely speak Italian, so we don't have many conversations" said Blaise.

"What about you two?" said Daphne.

"Well" started Harry.

"Interesting to say the least" finished Tracey.

"How so?" said Blaise.

"That's the important thing I need to tell you, but I'll tell you when we set off" said Harry.

Blaise and Daphne nodded.

The four continued to chat before the train set off.

They stood at the compartment window and waved goodbye to their families who were all grouped together.

Harry waited until the noises of students moving around outside the door to their compartment had stopped.

"Okay, this will come as a bit of a shock, and you have to keep it a secret" said Harry.

"We won't tell anyone Harry" said Daphne.

"Yeah, your secrets safe with us" said Blaise.

Harry nodded.

"I can talk to snakes" said Harry.

Daphne and Blaise gasped.

Harry then spent the next twenty to thirty minutes explaining what happened that day one week ago.

By the time Harry had finished explaining Daphne and Blaise were still a bit shocked by it all.

"And you've never noticed this before, surprising" said Blaise.

"Never, but like I said, we keep this a secret, I don't want the wrong person finding out about this" said Harry.

Daphne moved next to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Of course Harry, you know we'll keep this a secret for you, and we'll always be here for you when you need it" said Daphne.

"I know, that's why I couldn't ask for better friends than you guys" said Harry smiling.

"That's what friends are for remember, they look out for each other" said Tracey.

"Yeah, they do" said Harry

There was a knock at the door.

Harry turned to see Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger standing outside looking through the glass.

Harry stood up and opened the door.

"Hey Neville" said Harry smiling.

"Hermione" said Harry nodding his head.

"Hey guys, Harry have you seen your Brother and Ron?" said Neville.

"No why?" said Harry.

"Been looking for them everywhere, the Twins, Percy and Ginny are on the train, but we can't find those two anywhere" said Hermione.

"Well we haven't seen them, wouldn't want to preferably" said Blaise.

"I'm sure you'll find them further down the train, knowing those two they're probably looking for someone to wind up" said Daphne.

"I'm sure they won't be winding people up" said Hermione.

"If you say so" said Tracey sounding disinterested causing Hermione to huff in annoyance.

"Come on Neville, lets look somewhere else" said Hermione.

Neville nodded and the two walked away.

Harry closed the door.

"What makes her think we'd know where those two numbskulls are?" said Blaise.

"Well I am Charles brother, she probably doesn't know I haven't exactly seen him since I left Potter Manor" said Harry.

"Looks like she needs to keep up with the times" said Tracey.

"Never mind about her, have you guys seen the new DADA teacher" said Daphne.

"Yeah, he's a joke" said Tracey.

"Picked up one of his books, put it down after the third page, they're dreadful" said Harry.

"That they are, I mean look at the titles, Holiday With A Hag, sounds like a kids story rather than a defence textbook" said Blaise.

"Probably is, and his camera smile is creepy, I might vomit if he does that in classes" said Daphne.

"And he has a love for witches hair products by the look of it" said Harry.

Daphne and Blaise laughed.

"Use your own joke Potter, not steal mine" said Tracey jokingly.

The four laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forgotten Hero Part II**

31st August 1992

The four were sat together in the centre of the Slytherin table with Harry sat next to Blaise on one side and Daphne and Tracey on the opposite side. They were currently eating their portion of the feast and talking.

Harry looked up at the head table.

"Blimey, what's Flophart wearing" said Harry in disgust at Lockhart's sky blue robes with gold threads across the chest.

Daphne looked towards Lockhart and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I don't know, but it looks horrid" said Daphne.

Blaise pretended to vomit into his food causing the others to chuckle.

"I think Snape shares the same opinion as you Blaise" said Tracey.

Blaise looked towards where Snape was sat next to Lockhart on the left. He had a cold murderous stare fixed on Lockhart.

"He looks like he wants to murder him" said Daphne amusedly.

"Who knows, he might actually do it" said Blaise.

"I would pay to see that" said Tracey.

"Same" said Harry.

"I think a lot of people would" said Daphne.

Suddenly Daphne noticed a large shadow zoom past the window from the outside.

"Did you see that?" said Daphne.

"See what?" said Blaise confused.

"That shadow, yeah I saw it" said Tracey.

"I wonder what it was" said Daphne.

"Looks like your not the only one" said Harry.

Students all around the hall were either looking around in confusion or discussing it amongst themselves. Snape got up from the teachers table and walked down past the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables out of the great hall.

Dumbledore and Mcgonagall got up and followed Snape shortly after.

After all of the students had finished their deserts Professor Flitwick stood up.

"Now that your all fed you can be off to bed, prefects take the first years to their common rooms please" said Flitwick.

Harry and the others stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

They had just entered the common room when they heard Flint talking with the fifth year prefects.

"So Weasley and Potter flew a car to Hogwarts, only to nearly get expelled for crashing it into the Whomping Willow and breaking the International Statute Of Secrecy" said Flint.

"Yeah Professor Snape was furious that Dumbledore stepped in and made sure his golden boy wasn't expelled, if that was any of us who did that we certainly would be" said the fifth year female prefect.

"Too right" said the fifth year male prefect.

Harry walked up to the three of them.

"So did they get off the hook then?" said Harry.

Flint and the others turned to look at him.

"Got detention and letters home, by the way Potter, Quidditch trials are next weekend if your still interested" said Flint.

"Yeah, I'll be there" said Harry.

Harry and the others left Flint and the two prefects before sitting down on one of the settees.

"Why the hell would those two fly a car to Hogwarts?" said Tracey.

"Who knows, I thought that they had arrived with the Weasley's, unless flying a car to Hogwarts is a new way for them to get famous, I bet Gryffindor tower is having some sort of celebration right now" drawled Harry.

"Yeah, and Dumbledore would've booted you out of the school if you'd done that" said Blaise distastefully.

"That he would" said Daphne.

"Yeah, strangest thing is, I think for the first time in my life, I'm actually looking forward to one of Mrs Weasley's howlers, I doubt Weasel will be though" said Harry.

The others looked at him in shock.

"I never thought I'd here you say that Harry" said Tracey.

"I never thought I'd say it" said Harry chuckling slightly.

The four talked into the night before finally going to bed.

To Harry's joy Ron received his howler the day after during breakfast. Errol the Weasley family owl flew into the Great Hall and smashed into a large bowl of cereals in front of Ron and Charles. Most of the Great Hall chuckled slightly before erupting in laughter as Ron said "oh no" after picking up the letter.

"Look everyone, Weasley's got himself a howler" said the sandy haired second year Seamus Finnegan.

Harry and the others were laughing loudly along with the rest of the Slytherin table.

"Open it Ron, I ignored one from my Gran once, it was horrible" shuddered Neville.

Harry watched as Ron nervously opened the letter.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" shouted the shrill voice of Mrs Weasley from the Howler causing Ron to drop it onto the table.

The howler rose up into the air in front of his face and turned into the shape of a mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN ENQUIRY AT WORK AND ITS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT, IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME" shouted Mrs Weasley.

Ron nodded his head in panic.

"Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor, your Father and I are so proud" said Mrs Weasley in a calmer voice.

The howler stuck its red tongue out at Ron before exploding in flame.

Most of the Great Hall erupted in laughter as Ron looked ready to explode. Blaise winked at the others and stood up.

"So Weasley, was there more damage to you or the car?" said Blaise causing the Slytherin's to laugh once more.

Ron fumed in anger before running out of the Great Hall.

"Nice one Blaise, besides we have DADA with them first, we can wind him up a bit more during class" said Tracey.

"That we can, come on lets go" said Harry.

The four walked towards the DADA classroom on the south tower. The door to the classroom was open so they walked inside and looked around in disgust. There were pictures of Lockhart dressed in various attires and smiling both large and small all over the classroom walls.

They sat down near the back with Harry sat next to Blaise and Daphne and Tracey sharing the table next to them as the rest of the Slytherin and Gryffindor students piled into the room.

The office door opened and Professor Gilderoy Lockhart wearing blue/grey robes and a beaming smile emerged and stood at the top of the small stairs.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, me" said Lockhart joyfully.

Harry and Blaise rolled their eyes.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order Of Merlin First Class, honorary member of The Dark Arts Defence League, and five time winner of Witch Weeklys Most Charming Smile Award" continued Lockhart walking down the steps towards the blackboard.

"Is he for real?" drawled Daphne.

"First off, a little test, see which of you read the course material already, take one and pass them back" said Lockhart said Lockhart as he handed a stack of papers to Ron and Hermione each who took two copies each before turning and passing them to the desk behind them.

Harry snorted when he received a copy of the three page test.

" _1) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?"_

" _2) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite drink?"_

Blaise, Daphne and Tracey also chuckled at the test paper.

"Lets have some fun with this" said Blaise.

Harry smirked and began answering the test questions.

" _1) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?"_

" _White, just like the camera flashes he likes so much"_

" _2) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite drink?"_

" _Goblin piss, they say its meant to turn you into a warrior, I'm not so sure about that"_

" _3) In Holiday With The Hags, how did Gilderoy Lockhart describe his ideal partner?"_

" _A troll"_

" _4) What would be Gilderoy Lockhart's ideal birthday present?"_

" _A romantic dinner for two Moaning Myrtle"_

Harry was trying to stop himself from laughing as he kept answering the questions as _"honest"_ as he could.

" _50) What do you think about Professor Lockhart as a person?"_

" _He has less talent than a common garden rat and a fixation for witches hair products, I wouldn't trust him to babysit children let alone teach them, Dumbledore must have really gone off his rocker to hire this joke of a wizard as a teacher"_

Harry chuckled before showing his test to the others who sniggered at his answers.

"Nice one Harry" said Daphne.

"I hope he reads those answers out loud" said Tracey.

"That would be a good laugh" said Blaise.

Five minutes later Lockhart collected up all of the papers and placing them in a pile on his desk.

Lockhart spent the next ten minutes skim reading the tests and muttering to himself. Once he had finished he addressed the class with a look of disdain on his face.

"Most of you clearly didn't read my books, in Holiday With The Hag's, I state that my favourite colour is purple, and Banishing The Banshee I state that my favourite drink is Elf Wine, not goblin piss as a certain student decided to write" said Lockhart sadly and then fixing Harry with an angry glare.

Harry just smirked at him.

"Only one student seems to have answered all of the questions correctly, where is Miss Hermione Granger?" said Lockhart smiling.

Hermione tentatively raised her hand.

"Now, be warned" said Lockhart pulling his wand out and walking towards a covered cage at the side of the room.

"It's my job to arm you aginst the foulest creatures known to wizard kind" continued Lockhart seriously.

He tapped the cage with his wand which shuddered.

"Prepare to be amazed" said Daphne sarcastically.

Harry chuckled.

"Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here, I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them" said Lockhart dramatically whipping the cloth off of the cage.

Inside the cage there were several small blue fairy like creatures twittering and squeaking with excitement.

"Cornish Pixies" said Seamus in amusement.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies" said Lockhart dramatically.

All of the students started laughing.

"Laugh if you want Mr Finnegan, these Pixies can be devilish, tricky, little blighter's, lets see what you make of them" said Lockhart opening the cage causing all of the Pixies to fly out towards the students.

Most of the students screamed as the Pixies began causing havoc around the classroom ripping pages out of books and attacking students.

To Harry's amusement two Pixies picked Ron up by his ears and lifted him up towards the ceiling before hanging him from the chandelier by the back of his cloak.

"Get me down" shouted Ron in desperation.

Professor Lockhart attempted a spell before the Pixies snatched his wand and stabbed it at him causing some sort of spell to blast him back into a bookshelf and knock him out.

Most of the other students ran out of the classroom leaving only Harry, Blaise, Daphne, Tracey and Neville to fend off the Pixies.

"Now what?" said Tracey.

Harry whipped out his wand.

"Immobilous" shouted Harry as a large shockwave erupted from his wand causing all of the pixies to freeze and drop to the floor.

Neviile walked up to them.

"Well at least someone could deal with them, well done Harry" said Neville.

"No problem, given that joke of a teacher couldn't deal with them" said Harry.

"Come on lets get out of here" said Daphne.

The five turned to walk out of the room.

"Hey are you gonna get me down first" shouted Ron in anger.

"No Weasel, I don't think we will, good day" said Tracey smirking.

The five left the room as Ron shouted curses at them and flailed his arms and legs in anger.

Harry stopped Neville once they exited the classroom.

"Hey Neville, how did Gryffindor take to Weasel and my Brothers little stunt the other night?" said Harry.

"The loved it, well most of them, me Hermione and Percy didn't, the Twins teased Ron about crashing the car into the Whomping Willow though, I gather he'll get some teasing about being defeated by two pixies as well, some of us can't stand him" said Neville.

"He's that bad" said Tracey.

"Yeah, and I have to share a dorm with him, his snoring is worse than his eating habits" said Neville in disgust.

"I feel for you man" said Blaise.

The five walked to the bottom of the tower stairs before going there separate ways with Neville heading to History Of Magic while Harry and the others headed for Herbology.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forgotten Hero Part II**

10th September 1992

Harry was sat in his room with Blaise on a fairly chilly Saturday morning. He was dressed in a green and black Slytherin jumper with black loose fitting jeans clutching his new Nimbus 2001 broom in his right hand.

"You ready for today then Harry?" said Blaise dressed in his Slytherin jumper and blue jeans.

"Yep, come on lets find the girls and go down to breakfast" said Harry.

"I was wondering when you were going to say that" said Blaise standing up.

"Hungry are you?" said Harry chuckling slightly.

"Starving, even more so since you were taking your time" said Blaise.

Harry laughed before shrinking the broom and placing it in his jumper pocket.

He stood up and the pair walked out of the room together.

They spotted Daphne and Tracey sat on one of the settees both dressed in their Slytherin jumpers and blue jeans looking almost identical apart from their hair.

"Here he is, Slytherin's new chaser" said Daphne mock bowing her head.

"You should get his autograph Daph" said Tracey mock bowing.

"Well, she only has to ask if she wants it" said Harry smirking.

Daphne and Tracey laughed.

"Hurry up, breakfast is waiting for us" said Blaise sarcastically.

"All right grumpy we'll get it now" said Harry.

"Tetchy again Blaise?" said Daphne chuckling.

"He's just whining cos he's hungry" said Harry.

"Very funny" said Blaise.

"Well, we'll not keep you waiting grumpy, lets go" said Tracey standing up from the settee.

"About time" said Blaise in exasperation.

Harry and Daphne chuckled as the four made their way out of the common room heading to the great hall for breakfast.

Sitting down in the middle of the Slytherin table Harry helped himself to a full English breakfast and pumpkin juice. Tracey and Daphne helped themselves to some cereals while Blaise got an English breakfast like Harry but with more food causing Harry to chuckle.

"Merlin Blaise, I know you said you were hungry but I didn't think you were that hungry" said Harry taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

Blaise glared at him causing Daphne to chuckle.

"Leave grumpy alone Harry, its not his fault he has a bottomless pit for a stomach" said Daphne.

"Oy" said Blaise in annoyance.

"No that's Weasel" said Tracey.

"Tracey, please never mention the Weasel while we're eating again, I'd prefer not to lose my appetite" said Harry in disgust.

"Baby" muttered Tracey in annoyance causing the others to laugh.

Harry looked at her and smiled.

The two had formed a sibling like relationship while practically living together at Grimmauld Place all summer. She was the brash free spirit sister he wanted at times. Yes he had Dorea but she was more of the sweet innocent little sister type instead. To Tracey he was the fierce loyal protective brother she needed to be there for her when she was in trouble.

They had just finished their breakfast when Flint and the stocky black haired 6th year Adrian Pucey walked up to them.

"You ready for try-outs then Potter" said Flint.

"Ready as I'll ever be" said Harry.

"I hope you bring your a-game then Potter, you'll need it" said Adrian sternly who played as a beater for Slytherin.

"Oh I will, you better be prepared" said Harry juts as sternly.

The pair nodded at him before leaving.

"Knock em dead Brother" said Tracey.

Harry smiled at Tracey's choice of words.

"Don't you worry Sister, I will" said Harry getting up from the table.

Harry noticed 4th year Arron Vaisey the Slytherin keeper and 4th year Michael Montague one of the Slytherin chasers get up from the table and head towards the doors.

Harry turned back to the others.

"Shall we head down?" said Harry.

"We shall" said Daphne rising to her feet.

Tracey and Blaise stood up and followed them out of the great hall.

Once they reached the quidditch pitch Harry went over into the centre where Flint was stood alongside the rest of the current Slytherin team dressed in their green quidditch robes. Daphne, Tracey and Blaise went and sat in the stands to watch the try-outs.

Once Harry reached Flint and the rest of the people who were trying out for the team he noticed something.

"Nice new broom Flint" said Harry.

"Yeah we've all got one" said Flint.

"How?" said Harry skeptically.

Adrian and Vaisey stepped aside allowing someone else to step forwards towards Harry causing him to look on in shock.

Draco Malfoy stepped forward before standing in line with Adrian and Vaisey. He was dressed in green Slytherin quidditch robes like the rest of the team and was holding a shiny black Nimbus 2001 in his right hand.

"Malfoy" said Harry skeptically.

"That's right Potter, I'm the new Slytherin Seeker" said Malfoy smugly.

"So you bought everyone a broom just to get on to the team" said Harry.

"Go have your try-out if you want on this team Potter" said Montague.

Harry glared at him before turning towards the direction of the changing rooms.

Harry went into the changing rooms to change into some Slytherin quidditch robes before heading back out onto the pitch.

It had been a rather brutal try-out if Harry was being completely honest with himself.

He was up against 4 other hopefuls looking for the chasers position, one third year, two fourth years and a sixth year.

Firstly Flint had made them do 20 full laps around the pitch which wasn't so bad to start with but it would only get more gruelling from then on.

Secondly Flint had made them score as many as they could out of ten against Vaisey who was a terrific keeper himself. Harry managed to score 8 out of 10, managing one more than his closest competitor.

The last task Flint wanted them to do was score as many as they could out of ten while Montague and the other Slytherin beater 5th year Alex Carrow cosntantly hit bludgers at them while trying to beat Vaisey. Harry managed to get another 8 out of 10 while only being hit in the shoulder by one bludger which was better than all of his competitors had done.

After his try-out Harry got changed before walking over to where Flint was stood with the rest of the team.

"Congratulations Potter, you're on the team" said Flint.

Harry nodded at them.

"Training is every Tuesday night and Friday evening, don't miss any of them, for any reason" said Adrian.

Harry turned around and left the pitch with his broom in his right hand.

Daphne, Tracey and Blaise walked towards him.

"How did it go?" said Daphne sounding eager.

"I did it, you're looking at the new Slytherin chaser" beamed Harry.

The three gave a small cheer.

"Well done Harry" said Blaise.

"I knew you could do it" said Tracey.

"Does this mean I get my autograph now?" said Daphne in slight mockery.

"Yes, you can still have it for free" said Harry.

"Then where's mine?" mocked Tracey.

"Ask nicely and I'll consider it Trace" said Harry smirking slightly.

Tracey pouted while Daphne and Blaise laughed.

The four walked back up to the castle for an early lunch.

As they approached the front doors to the castle they spotted Charles and Ron talking quitely.

As they made to move past them Ron and Charles moved over blocking their path.

"You want something boys?" said Daphne in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, I want some bloody payback for leaving me hanging from that chandelier the other day" snarled Ron.

"Wow, I was wondering when you would bring that up again Weasel, did you get yourself down, or did someone with more brain cells get you down instead" said Harry.

Ron's ears went slightly red.

"You should have done the decent thing and helped him Harry, that's what a good person would do" said Charles.

"We didn't see you or Granger helping him, as I recall you sped out of that classroom faster than you can cast a spell while the Weasel was screaming for dear life, so much for Gryffindor courage, can't even handle a bunch of pixies, so much for the brave heroic boy who lived" said Tracey mock sighing.

Harry, Daphne and Blaise laughed while Charles and Ron fumed with anger.

"Shut up" said Charles.

"He's better than you Davis, you filthy snakes got nothing on us" snarled Ron.

"Careful Weasley, you wouldn't want mummy to bring you straight home now would you, or send you another howler" said Blaise.

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you cause trouble to people who are better than you in every way" said Harry in a mocking shrill voice.

"Shut up Potter, at least my Father makes time to talk to me" said Ron.

Harry froze.

Daphne, Tracey and Blaise snarled with anger.

"What was that Weasley?" said Harry in a deadly voice.

"You heard me Potter" said Ron smirking.

"You know, I got half a mind to chuck my wand on the floor and beat you black and blue for saying that you bastard" said Harry in the same deadly voice.

"Did I hit a nerve Potter, you gonna cry?" said Ron.

Harry whipped out his wand pointing it towards Ron.

"Stingonia Maxima" shouted Harry as a white powered up stinging hex erupted from his wand and unfortunately for Ron hit him right in his genittals.

Ron screamed and fell to the floor with his hands between his legs writhing in pain.

Charles whipped his wand out but Daphne was quicker.

"Friggio" shouted Daphne hitting Charles in his genitals with her personal freezing spell.

Charles squeaked and fell to the floor with his hands between his legs writhing in pain like Ron.

Daphne and Harry put their wands away and walked off into the castle followed by Tracey and Blaise.

The four entered the great hall and sat down towards the end of the table with Harry and Daphne sat on one side and Tracey and Blaise sat opposite them.

Daphne turned to Harry and gave him a high five.

"Nice one Harry" said Daphne.

Harry smiled at her.

"You too" said Harry helping himself to a beef sandwich.

"I doubt they'll be able to sit comfortably for the rest of the day" said Tracey helping herself to an apple.

"Yeah, I know how much Harry's normal stinging jinxes hurt, an overpowered one like that will leave Weasley squirming in pain for hours" said Blaise chuckling slightly.

"Who knows Harry, you might have given him a scar down there, poor Madam Pomfrey" said Tracey causing Harry to spit out part of his sandwich in disgust.

"As much as I love your dark sense of humour Tracey, please don't mention Ron Weasley's genitals while I'm eating, I don't want to see my lunch again" said Harry disgusted.

Tracey chuckled.

"Well maybe it will teach him not to mess with you or Daphne again" said Blaise.

"Not to mess with us again Blaise, hopefully he'll learn not to mess with all of us again" said Daphne.

"Always so modest Ms Greengrass" said Harry.

"That I am" said Daphne with pride.

The four laughed and continued eating their lunch.

A few weeks later after one of their training sessions in the secret passageway they often used last year Harry came up with an idea.

"You know, why has no one organised a duelling club here at Hogwarts?" said Harry.

"Cos hexing people in the corridors is much better" said Blaise sarcastically.

"I was being serious Blaise" said Harry.

Blaise chuckled.

"No-ones ever thought of it before I guess" said Tracey.

"Speak to Flitwick about it Harry, I bet he'll sort something out if you asked him" said Daphne.

"That he will, given your proficiency for explosive duels" said Blaise smirking.

"I was planning to, it'll be good for people to practice new spells as well" said Harry.

"Well we've got charms tomorrow morning, speak to him about it then" said Tracey.

"I will, its about time they had something like this at Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Enough talk, come on lets go to dinner" said Blaise.

"Anxious to eat again Blaise, hopefully you won't develop the Weasels appetite" joked Daphne.

"Funny" said Blaise sarcastically.

The other three chuckled as they walked out of the passageway.

They walked past Ron and Charles as they entered the great hall. Charles made a move towards them but Daphne's caused him to back down.

"Looks like you put the fear of god into my dear brother" said Harry amusedly.

"Serves him right for messing with the Ice Queen" said Daphne.

"Hopefully the idiotic Weasel has learned his lesson as well, don't mess with the Snake King" joked Blaise.

Harry sighed.

"For the love of merlin Blaise, don't ever call me that again" said Harry in annoyance.

Blaise laughed while Daphne and Tracey chuckled.

The next day the four approached Professor Flitwick after their charms lesson with Ravenclaw.

"Mr Potter, Mr Zabini, Ms Greengrass, Ms Davis, how can I help you?" said Flitwick looking at them with interest.

"Well Professor, we have a proposition for you" said Harry.

"Ask away" said Flitwick.

"We were wondering if the school would set up some sort of duelling club, even have it as a house competition if possible as well" said Daphne.

Professor Flitwick thought about the idea fro a moment before answering.

"Well its a good idea, I'll see if I can set one up for you, it might take some time though, it might not be set up until after Christmas" said Flitwick.

"Can't you get it set up sooner?" said Blaise.

"Unfortunately not Mr Zabini, I need to get it approved first, then set up some kind of prize or reward system for the winners" said Flitwick.

"Well, will you let us know when it is close to being set up" said Tracey.

"I will Ms Davis" said Flitwick.

"Thank you Professor" said Harry.

The four exited the classroom in high spirits.

They were walking down the corridor towards the Dungeons since they had a free period.

Rounding the corner towards the dorm entrance Harry suddenly stopped.

" _Rip, tear, kill"_

"Did you guys here that?" said Harry.

"Hear what?" said Daphne.

"That voice" said Harry.

"I didn't hear anything" said Blaise.

"Me neither" said Tracey.

"What did you hear Harry?" said Blaise.

"A voice, though it was raspy and sounded like someone on their deathbed, it said rip, tear, kill" said Harry.

" _I smell blood, fresh blood, blood shall be spilt by me"_

"Okay that was creepy, it talked about killing, about spilling blood" said Harry sounding serious.

"We still didn't hear anything Harry, are you sure you heard a voice?" said Tracey.

"Positive" said Harry.

"This isn't good, hearing voices never is, we best keep this to ourselves for now" said Blaise.

Tracey and Daphne nodded.

"All right, lets get back to the common room, maybe doing some homework might take my mind off it" said Harry.

The four spent the next hour working on their Potions homework before heading off to History Of Magic.

Lying in bed that night after Blaise had gone to sleep Harry was in deep thought.

"What is going on, why can I hear the voice but the others can't?" thought Harry.

Unfortunately for Harry his first question would be answered on Halloween night a fortnight later.

The four were walking along the corridors back to the Slytherin dorms with the rest of their housemates when they came across a startling sight.

Mrs Norris was hanging by her tail from a hook on the wall. She was stiff as a board.

Charles, Ron and Hermione were stood near her facing the opposite wall with looks of confusion and shock on their faces.

Harry and the others turned to look at the wall and gasped.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE

The words were written in blood and covered up a 20 foot section of the wall. There was a large puddle underneath the writing.

"Enemies of the heir beware, You'll be next Mudbloods" said Draco Malfoy in awe.

"What's going on here, come on make way, make way" said Filch pushing through the hoards of students before freezing when he saw Mrs Norris.

"Mrs Norris" squeaked Filch.

He turned to Charles.

"You murdered my cat" said Filch in a slightly angry tone.

"I didn't kill your damm cat Filch" snarled Charles.

"I'll kill ya, I'll kill ya" said Filch sounding even angrier and striding towards Charles.

"Argus" said Dumbledore weaving his way through the crowd of students alongside Professors Mcgonagall and Snape.

Dumbledore took one look at the wall.

"Prefects, return your students to your houses immediately" said Dumbledore in a deadly serious voice.

Harry and the others turned around to follow Flint back to the Slytherin dorms.

As they were leaving Harry and Daphne caught the tail end of the conversation.

"I doubt three second year students were responsible for this Argus" said Mcgonagall.

"Then who was, they were here with the body" said Argus as the voices grew silent as they moved further away.

Once they arrived back in the common room the four went and sat in Harry and Blaises room casting a silencing charm on the door.

After a few minutes Harry broke the silence.

"This has to be connected"

"What does?" said Blaise.

"Me hearing voices in the walls, next the Chamber Of Secrets being opened and Mrs Norris being attacked" said Harry.

"He's right, this can't surely be coincidence" said Daphne.

"What do we do?" said Tracey.

"What can we do, we don't have much information at the moment, and I'm not about to announce that I can hear voices to the masses" said Harry.

"Lets wait till the morning, Professor Snape will probably tell us any details he can, lets see what he has to say first" said Daphne.

"I suppose that's for the best then" said Blaise.

The four talked for an hour or two before Daphne and Tracey left for bed.

After they had left Blaise turned to Harry.

"I wouldn't worry Harry, wait to see what Snape says before you start thinking about the voice you heard again" said Blaise.

Harry smiled slightly and nodded before walking over to his trunk to get changed.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Forgotten Hero Part II**

1st November 1992

Professor Snape addressed the entire house in the common room that morning. He told them to be on their guard and be extra careful while walking through the castle.

After their chat with Snape they headed down for breakfast with the Great Hall rife with whispers and murmurs about last nights events.

After finishing breakfast the four set off to the Transfiguration classroom for their first lesson of the day.

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were sat in their Transfiguration lesson with the Ravenclaws. They had decided to occupy the two desks at the front of the room for this lesson.

Harry's black owl Shadow was stood on his desk looking around the room. Blaise's brown owl was stood at the opposite end of the desk unmoving with its eyes fixed on Mcgonagall.

Daphne's grey tawny owl Ice was sleeping on the desk next to Harry. Tracey's black Russian Blue cat was sleeping on the opposite side of the desk.

"Now today, we're going to practice transforming animals into water goblets" said Professor Mcgonagall stood at the front of the room next to her desk.

On a brown wood table next to her desk perched a large raven.

Harry and the others were all watching with interest.

"Like so, 1, 2, 3, Serraverto" said Mcgonagall tapping the raven three times with her wand before softly flicking the wand at the raven.

The raven changed into a clear glass goblet to the awe and applause of the class.

Mcgonagall walked up to Harry and Blaise's desk.

"Now you try, Mr Zabini would you like to go first?" said Mcgonagall.

Blaise nodded.

"Remember 1, 2, 3, Serraverto" said Mcgonagall repeating the wand movement with her wand.

Blaise pulled out his wand and tapped his owl 3 times and concentrated.

"Serraverto" said Blaise softly flicking his wand at the owl.

The owl transformed into a clear glass like Mcgonagall's.

"Well done, 10 points to Slytherin, now the rest of you try" said Mcgonagall.

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped Shadow three times.

"Serraverto" said Harry flicking his wand at Shadow.

Shadow transformed into a shiny black goblet.

"Creative" said Daphne chuckling.

"Unique is probably the word I would use Daph" said Harry smiling.

"Unusual colour Mr Potter, but well done nonetheless, take 5 points" said Mcgonagall sternly.

Tracey tapped her cat three times with her wand.

"Serraverto" said Tracey flicking her wand.

Her cat managed to turn into a goblet covered in black fur and complete with a small black furry tail.

Harry and Blaise chuckled.

Tracey picked up the goblet watching the tail moving about randomly.

"That's the best one yet" said Harry.

"Nice one Trace, you should get extra marks for creative thinking" said Daphne.

Mcgonagall walked over to their table.

She looked at the goblet before turning it back into the cat.

"Try again Ms Davis, you need to concentrate more on what you want it to look like" said Mcgonagall sternly.

Mcgonagall left them to see to some of the Ravenclaw students.

"You should concentrate on giving it a face Trace, that would be creative" said Blaise.

Tracey stuck her tongue out at him before trying again.

Daphne went next and managed to get hers done after two attempts with the first resulting in a clear glass goblet complete with a pair of yellow eyes to the amusement of the four.

After Tracey's third try she got it right and turned her cat into a black goblet similar to Harry's.

"Nice, not as creative as mine though" joked Harry.

"I don't know, I like this one better" said Daphne.

"Me too" said Blaise.

"Majority vote, I win brother" said Tracey smirking.

Harry chuckled.

"Fine you win" sighed Harry.

"Cheer up Potter, your beginning to make my mood worse as well" said Blaise smirking.

Harry just laughed and lightly punched him in the arm.

"That's better Ms Davis, but like with Mr Potter an unusual colour, nevertheless take 5 points" said Mcgonagall striding over to them.

Mcgonagall walked away from them to check on the other tables work.

About ten minutes had passed when the rest of the Slytherins started laughing at the back of the room.

Draco had attempted the spell but had only succeeded in turning his eagle owl into a goblet with wings which then flew out of an open window.

"Nice one Draco" said Harry chuckling.

Draco flushed with embarrassment.

"Well seeing as your owl has flown off Mr Malfoy, you can make an early start on the homework, 12 inches of parchment on the spell including how or where you went wrong" said Mcgonagall sternly.

Draco scowled and proceeded to get a quill and parchment out of his bag.

Towards the end of the lesson as the students were packing their books away an Asian Ravenclaw girl with short black hair Harry recognised as Su Li put her hand up.

Mcgonagall turned to face her.

"Yes Ms Li" said Mcgonagall.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber Of Secrets" said Su Li in a deep voice.

Professor Mcgonagall looked around the room to see all of the students looking at her with interest.

"Very well then, well as you well know, Hogwarts was founded over a thoused years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin" said Mcgonagall.

Harry and Blaise leaned forward with interest.

"Now 3 of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously, 1 did not" said Mcgonagall.

"3 guesses who" said a male voice from the middle of the room.

Mcgonagall nodded.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts, he believed magical learning should be kept in all magic families, in other words, pure bloods" said Mcgonagall looking at Malfoy for the last word.

Malfoy smirked.

"Unable to persuade the others, he decided to leave the school, now according to legend, Slytherin built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the Chamber Of Secrets, and shortly before departing he sealed it, until the time when the true Heir Of Slytherin returned to the school, the Heir would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within to purge the school of those in Slytherins view were unworthy to study magic" said Mcgonagall.

"Muggleborns" said Su.

Mcgonagall nodded and pointed her wand at Su.

"Naturally the school has been searched many times, and no one has found such a chamber" said Mcgonagall.

Tracey looked at Mcgonagall.

"Professor, what does the legend say about what is in the chamber?" said Tracey.

"Well, the chamber is said to be the home of something that only the Heir Of Slytherin can control, it is said to be the home of a monster" said Mcgonagall.

Tracey shuddered.

"Enough for now, you can go" said Mcgonagall.

The four got up and left the classroom along with the other students.

After an extremely dull History Of Magic lesson the four headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"How much do you guys know about the Chamber Of Secrets?" said Harry tucking into a beef sandwich.

"Not much, my parents told me the legend but nothing else" said Daphne.

"My Mother said that the last time it was reported to be opened was about 50 years ago, apparently a student supposedly died as well but they kept that under wraps" said Blaise.

"I'll probably write to Sirius and my Mother, see if they know anything about it" said Harry.

"You think they'll know?" said Tracey.

"Sirius will most likely, his parents will have probably been at school then, my Mother might, she always enjoyed reading about history" said Harry.

"Well we've got a free period next, write to them then, I'll write to my parents as well" said Daphne.

"Same" said Blaise.

Harry nodded.

After lunch the four made their way back to the common room to write their letters.

Harry sat down at the desk in his room with some parchment and a quill.

Dear Mum

Hey Mum, I don't know if you've heard but someone has opened the Chamber Of Secrets at school and whatever it is that's inside it has attacked Mrs Norris and petrified her. Do you or Father know anything else about the chamber other than the basic legend. If so could you tell me. I'm also asking Sirius as well to see what he knows.

Other than that things have been all right this year. I'm playing in my first match this weekend against Gryffindor. I hope You, Dad and Rea are going to come and watch it. Also Lockhart is a joke all we do is just act out scenes from his books in lessons. Usually with Charles playing some sort of creature he _'supposedly'_ defeated, what a joke.

Tell Rea I said hi as well, I'll see you at Christmas.

Love Harry

Harry finished the letter and folded it up placing it in an envelope before pulling out another piece of parchment and starting to write.

Dear Padfoot

Hey Padfoot, I don't know if you've heard but someone has opened the Chamber Of Secrets again. Do you know anything about the last time it was opened. Surely someone in your family might have mentioned it. Mrs Norris has been petrified by whatever is down there as well as someone writing about the chamber being opened on the wall in blood. Let me know if you know anything.

Also its my first match this weekend. Come up and watch it'll be fun. Lockhart is a complete joke and a fraud though. Ever since the pixie incident at the start of term he's had us watch him and Charles re-enact scenes from his books.

Anyway I'll see you at Christmas

Love Harry

Harry placed the parchment in an envelope. He picked both envelopes up and looked at Blaise who had just finished writing his letter.

"Lets go find the girls, then we can head to the Owlery" said Blaise.

Harry nodded and the two walked out of the room.

Daphne and Tracey were waiting for them in the common room on one of the settees.

"Ready to go guys?" said Daphne holding a letter in her hand.

"Yeah" said Harry.

Daphne and Tracey stood up and the four left the common room.

Upon reaching the Owlery Harry, Daphne and Blaise sent their letters off with their respective owls before leaving.

History of magic was a dull affair with the four using quick quotes quills to take their notes for them while they fell asleep due to Binns lecture voice.

The following day Shadow delivered Lily's and Sirius's replies to Harry at breakfast.

Harry pocketed the letters deciding to read them during their lunch break. Daphne and Blaise also received replies and pocketed them to read later.

The four were in their potions lesson that afternoon working on brewing a successful Swelling Solution in pairs. Harry was working with Daphne while Tracey was working with Blaise. As they were placing the final touches to their potion Harry heard something drop into the cauldron making a splash. Peeking into the cauldron he saw sparks erupting from underneath the surface.

Quick as a flash Harry turned to Daphne and forced her to the floor with his body covering hers as his cauldron exploded showering the Slytherin's in swelling solution and scrap pieces of pewter.

Malfoy had been hit in the face causing his nose to swell up like an oversized melon. Goyle had been hit in the face causing his eyes to swell up like dinner plates. Crabbe's right arm had been coated in it swelling and doubling in size. Pansy had been hit in the face causing her lips and cheeks to swell to almost three times their size. Harry's left leg had been hit causing it to swell up and cause tears in his left shoe and left knee. Blaise and Tracey had fortunately managed to duck once the cauldron blew. Harry looked at Daphne and hissed in pain at his swelling leg.

Blaise walked around and hoisted Harry to his feet with Harry's right arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, Snape will fix you up" said Blaise.

Harry nodded.

"Everyone who has been hit come to the front for a deflating draft" said Snape getting flasks of antidotes out of his drawer.

Blaise walked Harry to the front where Draco and Goyle were being treated.

Harry to his misfortune was treated last. After his leg had been reduced to normal size he pulled Snape aside.

"Someone threw something into my Cauldron, just before it exploded, I heard the splash" said Harry.

Snape nodded and strode over to the remnants of Harry's cauldron. He conjured a pair of tweezers and reached inside pulling something out.

It was a burnt Dr Filibuster Firework. Snape snarled and looked around the room fixing multiple students with angry glares most notably Charles and Ron who just looked puzzled.

"When I find who has done this they will be expelled immediately, mark my words" snarled Snape.

No one dared say anything.

"Get out, all of you" said Snape angrily.

The students hastily packed their bags and left the room in droves.

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise stopped in the corridor after a few minutes.

"Thanks Harry" said Daphne giving him a hug which he returned.

"Don't worry about it" said Harry.

Blaise cleared his throat causing the two of them to break apart.

"It was your Brother and the Weasel" said Blaise.

"I don't doubt that" said Harry.

"You know I saw Granger sneak out of the room after it happened and then return shortly after while you were being treated" said Tracey.

"What do you think she was doing?" said Daphne.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it looked like she didn't want to be seen doing it" said Tracey.

"Shame Snape probably won't be able to prove those 3 were the ones who caused the explosion, even if he did, Dumbledore would stop them from being expelled anyway" said Blaise.

"Yeah, but we might as well have an early lunch then we can practice in the secret passageway for a bit" said Harry.

"All right, lets head off then" said Daphne.

"Lead the way, Hero" said Tracey gesturing to Harry to walk.

Harry smirked and set off walking.

The four had a quick lunch before spending half an hour practising in the secret passageway before they headed off to their Herbology lesson.

After they had finished their lessons for the day the four were sat in Harry and Blaise's room reading their letters.

Dear Harry

I asked your Father about the Chamber Of Secrets but all he knows is vaguely what your Grandparents told him. 50 years ago the Chamber Of Secrets was opened resulting in multiple students being petrified and one being killed. Apparently Hagrid who was a third year student at the time was arrested and expelled but Dumbledore pulled some strings and kept him out of Azkaban instead getting him the Gamekeeper position at Hogwarts. Unfortunately that's all we can tell you.

As for your Quidditch game yes Me, your Father and Dorea will be there to watch it. I believe Sirius and Remus are coming along too. Good luck.

Anyway you and your friends look after yourselves and be safe.

Love Mum

Harry unfolded Sirius's letter.

Dear Pup

I've had a look through the family library but unfortunately there is nothing on the Chamber Of Secrets. My parents might have mentioned something about it when I was younger but I can't remember. Be careful Harry, both you and Tracey. Make sure you and your friends travel together at all times. I don't want to hear about any of you being attacked.

Me and Remus will see you on Saturday. Beth wanted to come but she can't get the day off work. She said she'll make sure to come to the next one.

Stay safe

Love Uncle Padfoot

Harry folded the letter and saw the other three looking at him.

"They didn't know much about it apart from one thing, that Hagrid was arrested and expelled for opening the Chamber last time" said Harry.

"My parents said the same thing" said Daphne.

"My mum didn't know anything about it" said Blaise.

"Damn, well we'll just have to keep an eye out for anything strange going on" said Tracey.

The others nodded.

"Come on lets go and get some dinner" said Harry.

The four made their way out of the room and headed for the Great Hall.

Saturday arrived without incident. Before he knew it Harry was leaving the Slytherin changing room making his way up the tunnel leading to the quidditch pitch.

Like the others around him Harry was dressed in dark green quidditch robes with padding on the chest and arms complete with leather gloves on his hands. He was stood next to Draco who had a smug look on his face stood behind Marcus Flint.

A whistle sounded causing them all to mount their brooms and shoot off out of the entrance way onto the pitch. The Slytherin players grouped together and flew one lap around the entire pitch.

Harry spotted his parents and Dorea sat with Professor Dumbledore and Flitwick while Remus and Sirius were sat a few seats in front of them with to Harry's surprise Professor Snape.

The unmistakable voice of Lee Jordan on the announcers microphone caught Harry's attention.

"And the Gryffindor team, Keeper and Captain Oliver Wood, Beaters Fred and George Wealsey, Chasers Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and the lovely Angelina Johnson, who still won't go out with me no matter what, unlucky for her" shouted Lee to the cheers of most of the stadium.

"JORDAN!" shouted Mcgonagall.

"Sorry Professor, and finally the Seeker, Charles Potter" souted Lee to another massive applause.

Harry sees Charles do a backflip on his broom.

"And now the Snakes" shouted Lee to a massive chorus of boos from the students.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Keeper Arron Vaisey, Beaters Michael Montague and Alex Carrow, Chasers Adrian Pucey, Captain Marcus Flint and making it even more interesting Harry Potter" shouted Lee.

Harry rolled his eyes and noticed Sirius, Remus, Snape, Lily and Dorea clapping for him.

"And finally Seeker Draco Malfoy" shouted Lee causing the biggest boo yet.

Madam Hooch walked over to the crate and opened it releasing the bludger's and the snitch.

She picked up the quaffle and prepared to throw it in the air.

Harry got ready to catch it.

She threw the quaffle upwards above the chasers.

"The quaffle is released and the game begins" shouted Lee.

Harry shot forward and just caught the quaffle before Katie Bell could get it. He flew under her and sped off towards the Gryffindor hoops with Pucey to his left and Flint to his far right.

He passed to Pucey and gained some height trying to distract Wood while Flint and Pucey exchanged passes.

Seeing an opening he dove towards the two where Flint prepared to shoot before quickly passing him the quaffle allowing Harry to shoot at the left hoop. This caught Wood off guard and the quaffle sailed through the left hoop to the cheers off the Slytherin students.

"Potter scores with a well worked move between the three Slytherin chasers" shouted Lee.

Harry and Flint gave each other a light shoulder barge before heading back to the middle to start play again.

The game went on for a while with both teams scoring for fun until it was 180-100 in favour of Slytherin with Harry scoring another 5 goals. Harry looked towards Draco and scowled.

Draco was too busy taunting Charles to notice that the snitch was floating right next to his face.

Harry had no time to continue watching as Pucey scored another making it 190-100. Draco and Charles took off after the snitch with a single bludger chasing them constantly.

Harry, Flint and Pucey managed to bring the score up to 260-120 when they noticed Draco and Charles closing in on the snitch.

Harry received the quaffle from Pucey and the three shot off towards the Gryffindor hoops. After a few passes in front of the hoops Flint managed to get score another seconds before loud cheers erupted from most of the stadium.

"Charles Potter's caught the snitch straight after Flint scores, its a tie, 270-270" shouted Lee.

Harry turned to look for Charles before noticing him on the floor dodging attacks by the bludger.

Flying towards the ground he saw Hermione, Ron and Hagrid running over to Charles where Hermione destroyed the bludger.

He flew over to where Malfoy was lying on the ground groaning followed by Flint.

"You idiot, the snitch was floating right next to your head yet you were too busy taunting my brother" said Harry in anger.

Draco groaned again.

Harry began walking towards where Charles was while Flint was shouting at Draco.

He arrived just in time to see Lockhart cast a spell on Charles right arm.

After the spell was finished Harry thought he was going to be sick.

Charles's arm was flexible and looked like folded rubber.

"That idiot got rid of the bones in his arm, useless fraud" thought Harry.

Fred and George hoisted Charles up and dragged him off the pitch.

Harry followed them up to the Hospital Wing. Daphne, Tracey and Blaise caught up with him at the castle doors.

The four were stood next to Fred and George Weasley where they caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Your in for a rough night Potter, regrowing bones is a nasty business" said Madam Pomfrey handing Charles a goblet full of Skele-grow potion.

Charles took a drink of it and spat it out in disgust.

"What did you expect, pumpkin juice?" said Pomfrey in exasperation.

Madam Pomfrey left and went back to her office.

"Bloody useless teacher, what was he thinking?" said Daphne.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to do that, everyone makes mistakes" said Hermione.

"He vanished all the bones in his arm Granger, the fool can't cast a spell to save his life" said Harry.

"He can, have you read his books, have you read the things he's done?" said Hermione.

"Fiction" said Tracey.

Hermione glared at them.

"Hermione, Weasel over there can barely cast spells at times, but even he can cast a better spell than Flopheart, and he's only 12, even if he acts younger than that most of the time" said Blaise.

"Watch it Zabini" said Ron angrily with his ears going red.

"We're not going to waste any time trying to convince you Granger, the man is a fraud plain and simple" said Tracey.

"Come on lets go" said Daphne.

Harry nodded.

The four turned around and left the Hospital Wing.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Forgotten Hero Part II**

6th November 1992

Harry awoke from his bed with a groan. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up his wand. As he cast a tempus charm to find out the time Blaise woke up.

"What time is it?" said Blaise groggily.

"7.30" said Harry sounding tired.

"Too early, but we need to go down for breakfast" said Blaise sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah, come on lets get ready" said Harry.

After the two had showered and got dressed they made their way to the common room to wait for Daphne and Tracey. Daphne and Tracey joined them just before 8.

"Merlin, you guys look like you've had a rough night" said Tracey.

"7.30 is too early to wake up" said Blaise.

"Much too early" said Harry.

Daphne and Tracey chuckled.

"Well lets get down to the Great Hall for breakfast" said Daphne.

The four went to join the other students preparing to leave for breakfast when Professor Snape entered the common room.

"Be quiet and pay attention, I have some news for you all before you go for breakfast" said Snape seriously.

Everyone fell silent and looked at him.

"Last night, a first year student was attacked and petrified near the hospital wing, from now on I will be escorting you to and from each meal, I want you all to remain vigilant and alert, never travel anywhere on your own, if you spot anything unusual or out of order, talk to me or any other teacher immediately, understood" said Snape.

No one answered.

"Good, now I will escort you all to breakfast" said Snape turning and walking out of the door.

All of the students followed him.

They arrived at the Great Hall ten minutes later. After the four took seats near the bottom of the table they noticed students from the other houses being escorted into the hall by their respective heads of houses.

"First Mrs Norris, now a first year, yet still no one is doing anything about this" said Daphne.

"As much as I hate to say it, what can they do, no one knows anything about Slytherin's monster or where to find the Chamber Of Secrets" said Harry.

"You know what, just thinking about that monster lurking around school makes me want to get home for Christmas asap" said Tracey.

"I don't think your the only one, half the students looks scared, even some of the older ones" said Blaise.

Blaise was right, most of the students looked deeply disturbed by the news including the Weasley Twins and their friend Lee Jordan.

"Well, we just do as Snape said, we stick together, did they say who it was who got attacked?" said Daphne.

"Heard some of the Gryffindors saying it was that young Creevey lad, the muggleborn one with the camera" said Harry.

"The one that keeps following your brother round?" said Tracey.

"Yeah that one, heard he was asking him for his autograph the first day back" said Harry.

The other three laughed.

"His autograph, what is he, Minister For Magic or something?" said Daphne.

"One day maybe, that's if Percy Weasley doesn't beat him too it, I swear that boy's got too much ambition for his own good" said Blaise.

"Head boy next year, combine that with his stick up the arse attitude and he'll be one of the biggest pain in the arses next year" said Daphne.

"Merlin, at least its only for 1 year, besides the twins will have plenty of pranks lined up for him, make his life as Head Boy just a little bit uncomfortable" said Harry.

"Well, we could always give them a little bit of help" said Tracey.

The other three looked at her.

"Well well, who knew little innocent Tracey Davis had a rebellious streak in her" said Blaise.

Tracey laughed.

"Little, innocent, you obviously don't know me very well Blaise" said Tracey.

Blaise placed his hand over his heart.

"I'm offended Tracey" said Blaise mockingly.

The rest of the term flew by for them and pretty soon they were headed home on the Hogwarts Express. They discussed their plans for Christmas as well as the Christmas Eve party at the Ministry that they would all be attending.

They carried their luggage off the train where they saw Sirius, Beth, Cyrus, Lucille, Astoria and Cecillia waiting for them. A bit further down the platform Harry saw his parents and Dorea stood waiting for Charles and the Weasley's who were once again staying at Potter Manor while their parents were away for Christmas. The four greeted each other's parents.

Daphne and Blaise walked up to Harry and Tracey.

"I'll see you on Christmas Eve Harry, by the way I want you and Tracey to come and stay at the manor for a few days" said Daphne giving Harry a hug.

"You don't even have to ask, I'll be there" said Harry returning the hug.

Daphne smiled at him before moving to Tracey. Blaise walked up to him.

"I'll see you at the Ministry Harry, then at Daphne's" said Blaise.

Harry gave him a one armed hug.

"I'll see you soon brother" said Harry.

Blaise said goodbye to Daphne before he and his Mother left them.

After bidding farewell to them Cyrus, Lucille, Daphne and Astoria left leaving only Sirius, Beth, Harry and Tracey. The four began walking up the platform towards the exit when they bumped into the Potter's.

Harry went over to his Mother and Dorea and gave them a hug each but he ignored his Father, Brother and the Weasleys. Sirius also gave Dorea a hug along with a polite hello to Lily and ignored the others like Harry.

"Harry, I was wondering if you would like to spend Christmas day with us at Potter Manor, Sirius, Beth and Tracey will be welcome as well" said Lily.

"I'm sorry Lily, but we have plans already, we've been invited to spend Christmas day at Greengrass Manor" said Sirius.

Lily looked slightly disappointed but nodded.

"Okay, another time then, but come and spend some time with us over Christmas at least Harry" said Lily.

"I'll come over on Christmas day in the evening" said Harry.

Lily nodded.

"Okay, though I wish you could come for longer" said Lily with a sad smile.

The Potter's and Weasley's left.

Harry and the others returned to Grimmauld Place.

Once they were back they sat down in the sitting room where an exhausted Remus was waiting for them.

"So, has much changed since your last letter?" said Beth.

"Yeah, cos Dumbledore's being really quiet about this whole thing" said Remus.

"No surprises there" said Harry.

"Not much, there's been no more attacks but there no closer to finding out what caused it" said Tracey.

"Typical, for all his knowledge and power, Dumbledore is trying too hard to keep this situation quiet, same as last time" said Sirius.

"Same as last time?" said Harry.

"Yeah, we did a bit more digging into what happened 50 years ago when old Armando Dippet was Headmaster, they kept it all hushed up at the time despite that girl getting killed" said Sirius.

"They claimed Hagrid was the culprit, he was only a 3rd year at the time, but they had no evidence and it appears that Dumbledore managed to get him off the hook" said Beth.

"Why did they think Hagrid did it?" said Tracey.

"Apparently a 5th year student caught him with some sort of monster and took him to Dippet" said Remus.

"Hopefully they can find out what is causing this soon, cos this surely isn't over, whoever's doing this will be in a lot of trouble" said Harry.

"Yeah, just be careful okay, that monster killed someone last time, one person has been petrified so obviously something spared that person from death, I don't want to hear that you've been attacked when your back at school, you and your friends" said Sirius.

Harry nodded.

"We will" said Tracey.

"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow as well, so you two can get the rest of your presents" said Beth.

"That would be nice, I've still got to get all my presents" said Harry.

"We'll make a day of it, its what you two need after everything that's happened" said Sirius.

Later that night Harry was sat at his desk working on his homework when Sirius entered the room.

"Wow, on his Christmas break and he's doing his homework, such a shock" said Sirius amused.

"Well unlike you Padfoot, I actually work hard in school" said Harry.

"Hey, I worked hard" said Sirius mockingly.

"Yeah, you worked hard at pulling pranks and goofing off, I'm guessing dinner will be in a few minutes right" said Harry.

"Yeah, and after that you can duel me, I wanna see how good you've become since the summer" said Sirius.

"And because you want me to be ready" replied Harry.

Sirius nodded solemnly.

"As much as I hate to say it, yes, I don't want you looking for trouble, but I'd feel a lot better knowing you can defend yourself properly" said Sirius.

Harry looked down.

"There's something else bothering you isn't there?" said Sirius.

Harry stood up.

"Yes, only my friends know about this, but 2 weeks before Halloween we were walking down one of the corridor's when I heard a voice coming from the wall" said Harry.

"A voice?" said Sirius.

"Yeah, it sounded old and deathly, it talked about killing but when I mentioned it to the others they didn't hear it, I heard it twice but they didn't hear anything" said Harry.

"That is strange, its too much of a coincidence that this happens and then the Chamber is opened, have you heard this voice again since that night?" said Sirius.

"A few times, but I just kept it to myself" said Harry.

"Okay, I'll talk to Remus and the others about this, don't worry about it right now, lets just enjoy the holidays" said Sirius.

"All right" said Harry sadly.

Sirius wrapped him in a hug.

"Come on lets go and have some dinner, we've got a long day tomorrow" said Sirius releasing Harry.

"Yeah, and exhausting for you when Beth makes you carry all of her shopping" said Harry jokingly.

Sirius laughed.

"I'm sure you'll make a fine bag carrier for Tracey as well pup" replied Sirius.

Harry laughed and punched him lightly on the arm before the two left the room and headed downstairs.

After dinner Harry and Sirius made their way into the large duelling room located in the basement.

As the two were getting ready Beth, Remus and Tracey entered the room.

"You ready pup?" said Sirius holding his wand to his side.

"Ready" replied Harry twirling his wand with his fingers.

The two bowed to each other before Sirius quickly sent a silent stunner at Harry.

Harry leaped to the side.

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry.

Sirius wordlessly blocked it before sending multiple stunners at Harry.

"Protego!" shouted Harry.

His shield spell absorbed the stunners but caused Harry to stagger backwards.

Harry smirked and started launching stunners and various hexes at Sirius.

The duel continued for a few minutes until Sirius managed to hit Harry with a body-bind curse after battering his shield charm with stunners.

Sirius made his way over to Harry and reversed the spell as Beth, Remus and Tracey clapped.

"Your getting better pup, but well done nonetheless" said Sirius pulling Harry to his feet as the others walked over to them.

"I didn't put a dent on you though" said Harry.

"That's because I am much older and more experienced than you, you know if you get better you could go onto the duelling circuit in the summer, you've got the talent for it" said Sirius.

"Really" said Harry.

"Yeah, practice more while your here and in the duelling club they'll be having at Hogwarts and hopefully you can enter the circuit this summer" said Remus.

Harry smiled.

They spent the entire day in Diagon Alley completing their Christmas shopping and finishing with dinner in the new restaurant in Diagon Alley called Emrys Delicacies.

Lily came round on the 23rd to the surprise of Harry and the others.

Harry and Lily were sat on the chairs in one of the sitting rooms.

"Harry, I want you to attend the ministry ball with us" said Lily.

"Huh?" said Harry slightly puzzled.

"I want us to attend this as a family, I know you were going to go with Padfoot, but we're your family, we want you to attend it with us" said Lily.

"We want it, or you want it?" said Harry bluntly.

Lily was taken aback by this.

"I'm sorry that was unfair" said Harry.

Lily shook her head.

"No its okay, but we want you to attend with us, your a Potter, we should attend as a family" said Lily.

"I don't know" said Harry.

Lily stood up and walked over to him. She dropped to her knees and took his hands in hers.

"Harry, please, I want us to arrive as a family, I'm not saying you have to stay with us all night, I just want you to attend with us" said Lily.

"I think you should Harry" said a voice from the doorway.

They turned to see Beth stood in the doorway.

"Go with them Harry, they are your family" said Beth.

Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay, I'll come round at 6" said Harry.

Lily smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Harry, I know things haven't been right between us, but I want to change that" said Lily.

"I know, I do too" replied Harry.

Lily stood up.

"Well I need to get back, I've got presents to wrap" said Lily.

Harry stood up and hugged her.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" said Harry relaxing into her chest.

Lily kissed the top of his head.

"Goodbye son, I'm glad your coming with us, Dorea's been begging me to get you to attend with us for weeks" said Lily.

"Wants a dance with her big brother does she?" said Harry.

"Yeah, well with you more than Charles" said Lily.

Harry chuckled.

Lily let go of him and left the room with Beth.

Tracey appeared in the doorway.

"So your going with your parents tomorrow then?" said Tracey.

Harry turned to look at her.

"Just at the start of the night, me and Rea will come and find you guys when we get there" said Harry.

Tracey nodded.

"I'm just surprised that's all, given that two of your least favourite people will be attending with you" said Tracey.

Harry laughed.

"True, but I can leave him to sulk all evening when he realises no one is interested in him" said Harry.

Tracey snorted.

"Like anyone would ever be interested in him anyway" said Tracey.

"True, besides I'm only arriving with my family, I'll be leaving with you guys at the end of the night" said Harry.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to spend a few days with Daphne as well, like Sirius said we need to stick together in times like this" said Tracey.

"You're scared aren't you?" said Harry.

Tracey nodded.

"Yes, any one of us could be next, if this thing killed a student last time why is it only petrifying students this time, why has no one been killed this time?" said Tracey sounding slightly worried.

"I don't know, maybe something is preventing them from being killed, or they're lucky" said Harry walking over to her.

Tracey wrapped her arms around him.

"Lucky, how much more luck can people have with this thing, how long until someone gets killed again" said Tracey resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but nothing is going to happen to us, the four of us will look after each other" said Harry.

"I know" said Tracey.

"Come on its snowing outside, lets head out" said Harry releasing her.

Tracey smiled and the two left the room.

24th December 1992

Harry was stood with Sirius, Beth and Tracey in the sitting room where the fireplace was located.

Harry was dressed in bottle green dress robes with his hair slicked back. Sirius was dressed in black robes with the Black crest and his usual matted hair looking tidy for once. Beth was dressed in a green floor length strapless dress. Tracey was dressed in a purple dress with her hair tied in an elegant knot.

Sadly Remus couldn't attend due to the full moon and was currently locked in the basement of 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius was coming back here after the ball to stay with Remus before the two joined the others at Greengrass Manor in the morning.

Harry hugged each of them goodbye before entering the fireplace.

"Potter Manor" said Harry causing the green flames to engulf him making him disappear.

Harry emerged from the fireplace in Potter Manor where Charles and Ron were sat talking on one of the settee's.

Charles was dressed in black dress robes with the Potter crest on his left breast pocket. Ron to Harry's amusement was dressed in brown shabby second hand dress robes with lace on the cuffs.

The two looked up at him.

"Finally come crawling back Harry?" said Charles snidely.

Harry groaned.

"Hardly, did mother forget to tell you that I was attending with you tonight, after all we're all family" said Harry in a bored tone.

"You mean after you stormed out on the rest of your family, and now you expect forgiveness from them, talk about being a good Potter and family man Snake" said Ron.

Harry laughed.

"I don't need forgiveness from anyone Weasel, least of all a boy who's wearing robes older than Dumbledore, and he's 150 years old" said Harry.

Ron turned red and stood up.

"Harry, that was uncalled for!" shouted a voice from the doorway.

The three turned to see James walking into the room dressed in dress robes identical to Charles.

"Father, no happy to see you Harry then" said Harry with gritted teeth.

Charles and Ron smirked.

"Apologise this instant" said James angrily.

"Not a chance, and where's Mum and Rea, I'd rather spend my time with them than in here" said Harry in a bored tone.

"Your not going to them until you apologise to Ron" said James.

Harry sighed as he walked towards the door.

"See you in a bit then" said Harry walking past James through the door.

"Get back here Harry!" shouted James.

Harry ignored him while Lily and Dorea made their way down the stairs.

Lily was dressed in a blue strapless ball gown and travelling cloak with her hair elegantly curled. Dorea was dressed in a dark red dress with her hair behind her head in a ponytail.

"What's going on Harry?" said Lily as Dorea rushed over to him.

"Nothing, just some childish squabbles" said Harry innocently as he gave Dorea a hug swinging her off the ground.

Lily groaned before making her way into the sitting room. Harry let go of Dorea.

"I've missed you big brother" said Dorea sadly.

"I've missed you too little sister, I know I haven't been around much" said Harry.

Dorea nodded.

"Are you ever going to come home?" said Dorea.

Harry smiled.

"One day, maybe this summer, depends how things between me and Dad go before then" said Harry.

Dorea looked down with slight tears in her eyes.

Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, don't cry Rea, I'll be back home before you know it, not too mention you'll be with me at Hogwarts next year" said Harry.

She looked up at Harry who removed his arms from her and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Come on, lets go and sit down" said Harry wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

The two walked inside where James, Lily, Charles and Ron were sat down talking to each other. They sat down on one of the free settee's when Lily turned to them.

"We're just waiting for the other four to come down then we'll be off" said Lily.

Percy, the Twins and Ginny all entered the room a few minutes later. Compared to Ron the boys robes we're not shabby despite being second hand as well, Ginny meanwhile was dressed in a second hand brown dress and in Harry's opinion she looked a little worn out.

"Well, now that everyone is here we can be off, Percy you can take Ginny, the Twins can go together, I'll take Charles and Ron, and Lily can take Dorea and Harry" said James.

James took Charles and Ron through the floo to the Ministry of Magic Atrium. Percy and Ginny went next followed by the Twins before lastly Lily, Harry and Dorea flooed to the Ministry.

After they were all reunited in the Atrium they made their way through the throngs off people dressed in robes and gowns heading for the ballroom.

The ballroom was packed with well over 100 guests all stood around white cloth tables filled with crystal clear glasses and shiny white plates.

Harry and Dorea noticed Daphne and Astoria stood with Lucille chatting to Augusta and Neville Longbottom and made their way over to them.

"Hello ladies" said Harry smoothly causing Dorea to giggle.

The five turned to face them with Lucille, Neville and Augusta laughing while Daphne and Astoria smiled.

Daphne wrapped Harry in a hug while Astoria did the same to Dorea.

"Hi Harry" said Daphne dressed in a floor length green gown with an ice blue crystal necklace around her neck.

"Hey Daph, you look lovely tonight" said Harry causing her to smile and blush.

"What about me, don't I look lovely as well?" said Astoria grinning widely dressed in a blue floor length gown similar to Daphne's.

Harry chuckled and hugged Astoria.

"Of course you look lovely Tori, a sight to behold" said Harry causing Astoria to go red and laugh.

"I can tell who gave you those pick up lines, that old dog used them on half the females in his year" said Lucille laughing.

Harry chuckled.

"Come on lets go and find Blaise and Tracey" said Daphne.

"Okay you can go, but stay together, no wandering off on your own" said Lucille sternly.

"Thanks mum" said Daphne before the four walked off in search of Tracey and Blaise.

They found Tracey with Sirius and Beth talking to the Tonks family next to one of the tables.

Harry gave a hug each to Andromeda and Nymphadora and a handshake to Ted. They stood talking to them when Blaise made his way over to them.

As they were talking Cornellius Fudge made his way to the podium on the stage at the back of the room dressed in green robes holding his green bowler hat.

"Witches and Wizards, welcome to the 200th Ministry Christmas Eve ball, if you would please take your seats, the food is about to be served" said Fudge.

Everyone sat down at the their tables with Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, Astoria, Dorea and Nymphadora sat together.

Harry picked up and looked at the menu on his table.

He looked down at his plate.

"Medium rare steak and roast potatoes" said Harry.

The food he ordered appeared on his plate.

As the others were ordering their food he poured himself a glass of butterbeer and started eating.

They made small talk during dinner keeping Dorea, Astoria and Tonks up to date on the attacks at Hogwarts. Tonks being a newly qualified auror herself was peeved that the school and the DMLE weren't doing more to stop these attacks.

After dessert was finished everyone stood up causing the tables to move to the side of the room revealing the dance floor. Several couples including James and Lily, Sirius and Beth, Cyrus and Lucille and Ted and Andromeda got up and made their way onto the floor to dance while a wizard rock band Harry did not recognise played music from the stage.

Most of the older kids got up to dance with their respective partners while the younger kids stayed in their seats chatting to each other.

Nymphadora stood up saying goodbye before disappearing off to the dance floor in search of a partner.

Harry turned to talk to Daphne who was looking out at the dance floor in awe and fascination. He thought of something quickly and stood up holding his hand towards Daphne.

"WouldyouliketodancewithmeDaphne?" said Harry nervously.

Daphne looked at him.

Harry cleared his throat and saw the others smirking and giggling.

"Would you like to dance with me Daphne?" said Harry clearly.

Daphne smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes" said Daphne taking his hand standing up.

The two nervously walked over to the dance floor as the band started to play a slower ballroom dancing tune.

The two danced with a mixture of grace and nervousness smiling at each other enjoying themselves all the way through the song. Looking back at the table Blaise looked stunned while Tracey, Astoria and Dorea were smiling at them. To their amusement Tracey then stood up and dragged Blaise onto the dance floor laughing the whole time as he nervously steered her around the dance floor.

Cyrus and Lucille were dancing about ten feet away from them and smiled.

"Well I think our dear daughter has a little crush on Harry" said Lucille chuckling slightly.

Cyrus laughed.

"Maybe, but she's still too young for that, or I might have to give Harry the don't hurt my daughter talk" said Cyrus.

"Now now, don't go scaring the poor boy, they're having fun together" said Lucille.

Cyrus laughed as the two kept on dancing.

After the song had finished Daphne gave Harry a light peck on the cheek before the four went back to their seats and sat down.

"Well you two certainly enjoyed yourselves" teased Tracey causing Harry and Daphne to blush.

"That they did, you certainly caught the eyes of nearly everyone here, even mummy and daddy were watching you" said Astoria.

Harry looked shocked.

"Is he going to give me the talk then?" said Harry nervously but chuckling at the same time.

"Nah, mum will have talked him out of it by now" said Daphne.

"Not too mention we saw your Brother and Weasel watching you with shock and jealousy" said Blaise.

"What is he wearing anyway, those dress robes look like they came out of an antiques box" snorted Tracey.

"Speaking of Weasels" said Dorea.

They turned and saw Ron making their way over to them.

"You need something Ronniekins" said Harry as Ron arrived at the table causing the rest of them to laugh.

"Come and dance with me" said Ron in the direction of Dorea.

Dorea laughed.

"No thanks" said Dorea.

"Why not, you'd have a better time dancing with me than sitting around here with these snakes" said Ron.

"She said no Weasel, not that I blame her, I wouldn't be caught dead dancing with you in those rags" said Daphne.

Ron's ears turned red and he stepped forward but Harry stood up in front of him.

"My Sister said no, so go and find someone else to dance with, like your sister, given that she could use some company" said Harry indicating his head towards where a tired and depressed Ginny was sat next to an equally bored Charles.

"I don't wanna dance with her" said Ron.

"Well no one at this table wants to dance with you, so run along, in fact since you won't dance with your sister and try and cheer her up, perhaps I will" said Blaise.

Ron spluttered.

"My sister doesn't wanna dance with some slimy snake" said Ron hotly.

The others laughed at him as Blaise stood up.

"Well, lets go find out then" said Blaise walking over to where Ginny and Charles were sat followed by an angry Ron.

Blaise reached Ginny causing her and Charles to look up.

"What are you doing here Zabini?" said Charles snidely.

Blaise ignored him and offered his hand to Ginny.

"Would the lady like to dance?" said Blaise.

Ginny slowly took his hand and stood up. Blaise led her past a shocked Ron and away from the table.

The others watched as Blaise led Ginny round the dance floor causing her to manage a smile at the end of the song before she went and sat back down with Ron and Charles. Blaise made his way back to the table.

"You should have seen their faces, they looked like they wanted to murder you" said Dorea laughing.

Blaise laughed as he sat down picking up his butterbeer and taking a swig.

"Priceless" said Tracey.

"That it was, seems Weasels sister did want to dance with a slimy snake" said Daphne.

"Ha, and its causing him to have a meltdown, not to mention my brother was that jealous that he's practically dragged her to the dance floor since you showed her a good time" said Harry.

The others laughed and Daphne grabbed Harry's hand causing him to turn to her.

"Come on Harry, dance with me again" said Daphne standing up.

Harry smiled and stood up and the two made their way onto the dance floor.

They danced a few more songs and stayed at the Ministry until half 10 before making the trip to Greengrass Manor. Harry exchanged hugs and goodbyes with his Mother and Dorea as well as a strained goodbye with his Father and Charles.

Once back at the manor all the kids went to bed while the adults stayed downstairs in the sitting room for eggnog and mince pies, Harry and Blaise slept in one of the guest rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Forgotten Hero Part II**

25th December 1992

Harry stirred in his bed in the room he was sharing with Blaise at Greengrass Manor. He slowly sat up in his bed and picked up his wand off of the bedside table and cast a quick tempus charm which told him it was 9.30am.

He got out of bed just as Blaise was waking up.

"Happy Christmas Blaise" said Harry yawning slightly.

"Merry Christmas Harry" said Blaise slowly getting out of bed and reaching for his dark green dressing gown at the foot of his bed.

Harry grabbed his black dressing gown from the bedpost and put it on.

Once he and Blaise were ready they left the room and walked downstairs.

Once they reached the large sitting room they saw that Astoria and Lucille were already awake and were sat on one of the settee's eating bacon sandwiches dressed in their pyjamas and dressing gowns.

"Merry Christmas boys, the others should be down soon, Nipsy will make you some bacon sandwiches if you want" said Lucille.

"Merry Christmas, and that would be lovely, thank you" said Harry.

The two sat down on the settee opposite Astoria and Lucille. A few minutes later a female house elf dressed in a dark green dress appeared with two plates of bacon sandwiches.

As they were eating their sandwiches Daphne and Tracey joined them dressed in their dressing gowns followed by Cyrus and Beth. As they were all finishing their breakfast and chatting the fireplace roared into life as Sirius and Remus stepped out wearing Christmas jumpers and jeans.

Once everyone was seated Lucille moved over to the Christmas tree with her wand and started casting spells on them which arranged them into piles by name. All of the adults presents were moved over towards two of the settee's while the kids presents were moved towards the other two settee's.

Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Astoria sat down on the settee's next to their presents and started handing them out to each other. Harry received hugs from Daphne, Tracey and Astoria for the charmed bracelets he gave them. He received a black leather wallet from Remus along with a variety of spell books from Daphne, Tracey and Blaise as well as some assorted clothes and sweets from Daphne's parents and Beth.

He came across a book shaped present at the bottom of the pile which had a small note on the front of it.

 _Don't open this downstairs. Open it when your upstairs with the others._

 _Love Sirius_

Harry caught Sirius's eye who winked at him.

Harry placed the present inside his dressing gown causing Daphne to look at him curiously.

"Later" mouthed Harry.

She nodded.

After all of the presents were opened Harry and the others took theirs back up to their room while Daphne, Tracey and Astoria did the same.

Once Harry and Blaise had finished getting dressed they joined Daphne, Tracey and Astoria in Daphne's room where Harry brought the unopened present Sirius gave him.

"So what's the big deal with this present, why not open it downstairs?" said Daphne.

"Lets find out" said Harry.

Harry tore the wrapping paper off of the present to reveal a dark green book which Harry guessed was around 600 years old. The title of the book caught his eye and he gasped.

"A Beginners Guide to Parsalmagic by Cadmus Peverell"

"What is it Harry?" said Blaise.

Harry handed the book to him but Blaise looked at him in confusion.

"What does it say, all I see are squiggly lines" said Blaise.

"Its a book on Parsalmagic, written by Cadmus Peverell, an ancestor of mine" said Harry.

Astoria looked at him in confusion.

"Why did he give you a book on Parsalmagic, only a parsalmouth can, oh" said Astoria coming to a realisation.

"Before you ask, yes I am a parsalmouth" said Harry.

Astoria gasped in shock.

Harry told her the full story about how he found out that summer. At the end Astoria was still looking at him in confusion and shock.

"And you never knew you were a parsalmouth until that happened?" said Astoria.

"Never, then again I don't think I've ever spoke to a snake before that day" said Harry.

"What spells are in that book Harry" said Tracey changing the subject.

Harry opened the book and started skimming through the pages.

"Some basic spells in here, stunners, shield charms and the such" said Harry.

"And some spells I've never heard of before, it doesn't say what they do either" continued Harry.

"Best leave those alone for now, no telling what they might be" said Daphne.

"Yeah" said Harry closing the book and placing it on the ground next to him.

"What time are you going to your parents Harry?" said Blaise.

"At 6, I'm going to stay there tonight, I'll be back tomorrow evening" said Harry.

"Is it alright if we come round tomorrow night and stay for a few days?" said Daphne.

"If you want to yeah" said Harry.

"Harry could you ask your Mum if I can come round tomorrow, I haven't seen Dorea in a while?" said Astoria.

"Yeah I'll ask her, I'm sure my Mum will be okay with it as long as your parents agree" said Harry.

They kept talking for a few hours before getting changed for Christmas dinner.

Later that night Harry packed a bag and was stood next to Remus at the fireplace in Greengrass Manor. He said goodbye to the others before he and Remus flooed to Potter Manor.

They were greeted in the living room by Dorea who was dressed in a red Christmas jumper and jeans.

"I've been waiting all day for you, I was beginning to think you weren't coming" said Dorea hugging Harry.

"You think I'd miss spending Christmas day with my baby sister, I'm hurt" said Harry in mock hurt.

"Of course I didn't, I'm just glad your here, both of you" said Dorea moving over to Remus who wrapped her in a hug.

Lily walked into the room a few moments later.

"Hey Harry, Remus, I'm glad your here" said Lily walking over to them and wrapping Harry in a hug before doing the same for Remus.

Remus left a few minutes later while Harry, Dorea and Lily went outside to play in the snow with James, Charles and the other Weasley kids. Harry spent a bit of time talking to James who tried to get him to move back into Potter Manor but Charles refused to speak to him when he tried despite Lily and James telling him to speak to Harry.

They ate a small tea of turkey sandwiches and pumpkin juice before Harry opened presents from his family and the Weasley Twins. He received some new quidditch gloves from James, a book on Potter family magic from Lily that caused Charles to frown in annoyance which was noticed by Harry, a charmed snake necklace from Dorea, a Quidditch Through the Ages book from Charles, and a large supply of Honeydukes chocolate from the Twins.

Harry spent all of his time at the Manor with Lily, Dorea, the Twins and Astoria when she arrived on Boxing Day.

An hour before he was due to leave on Boxing Day Harry was sat in his room with Dorea. He told her all about his parsalmouth ability and asked her not to tell anyone. She was shocked to find out but reassured him that she loved him no matter what happened.

Sirius arrived at Potter Manor at about 7 to take him back to Grimmauld Place. When he got back Sirius told him that Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were up in Tracey's room. Harry made his way upstairs to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a female voice from inside.

Harry opened the door and walked inside.

Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were sat on Tracey's bed talking with a few open books were on the bed in front of them.

Harry walked over to the bed and sat down opposite Daphne.

"How was it?" said Blaise.

"It was okay, me and Dad talked for a bit, best conversation we've had for over a year" said Harry.

"You thinking about going back?" said Tracey.

"I don't know yet, probably not, at least not for a while" said Harry.

"Still that bad between you and your brother?" said Blaise.

"Yeah, makes me wonder how long he can keep this up for" said Harry.

"I may not like your Brother Harry, but I'm sure he'll come round eventually" said Daphne placing her hand on his shoulder in support.

Harry smiled at her.

"We'll see" said Harry.

Daphne and Blaise stayed until the 28th before the four of them went to stay at Blaise's house for the rest of the holidays having a small new years eve party which Sirius, Beth and Remus also attended.

Once they were all back at Hogwarts they were pleased to see a notice on the board in the common room.

 _Duelling Club_

 _This Sunday n the Great Hall At 2.00pm_

 _All students welcome_

"Looks like Flitwick finally got it sorted out then" said Blaise.

"Looks like it, I hope its him who's teaching it though" said Tracey.

"Well he's a former Duelling Champion, who else would be teaching it?" said Harry.

"Would it surprise you if Flopheart suddenly put himself forward to teach the club, another chance for publicity or something?" said Daphne.

"Hopefully someone will put their foot down and stop him from doing it" said Harry.

"He's the DADA professor, if he wants to do it I don't think they can stop him, especially if Dumbledore lets him do it" said Daphne.

"Would he though?" said Tracey.

"This is the same guy who couldn't tell that one of his teachers was possessed by You-Know-Who for nearly a year, I wouldn't put it past him to make another mistake" said Blaise.

10th January 1993

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise walked into the Great Hall. All the house tables and head table were gone and a long two foot high blue platform was in the centre of the hall. Students were walking into the Hall and gathering round the platform.

The four walked up to the side of the platform and stood next to it as more and more students gathered around the platform. At 2.00pm the Great Hall was full of students chatting amongst themselves about who would be teaching the Duelling Club.

Collective groans were heard all around the Great Hall a few minutes later.

"Gather round, gather round can everybody see me, can you all hear me?" said Lockheart dressed in sky blue and magenta robes.

He paused for a moment.

"Excellent, now Professor Dumbledore granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to prepare you, in case you ever need to defend yourself, as I myself have done on countless occasions, for more details see my published works" said Lockheart.

"So he takes the credit for this, typical" said Daphne.

"Now let me introduce my assistant… Professor Snape" said Lockheart gesturing his arm to the opposite end of the platform.

Professor Snape slowly walked up onto the platform with a murderous look on his face which was unnoticed by Lockheart.

"He will be helping me with a short demonstration, now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him" said Lockheart drawing his wand.

"Snape's going to murder him" said Tracey causing Harry, Daphne and Blaise to smirk.

Snape drew his wand and stood in position opposite Lockheart.

"Now, 1, 2, 3" said Lockheart before Snape cut him off.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Snape as a red light shot out of his wand towards Lockheart.

The spell hit him in the chest and blasted him 10 feet backwards making him land on the edge.

Chatter was heard around the Great Hall.

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Who cares"

Lockheart got back to his feet and brushed himself off.

"An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do, I would've stopped you but thought it would be better for the students to see what your spell would do" said Lockheart.

"Perhaps, it would be best to first teach the students how to block unfriendly spells, lets pair them up, play the house rivalry a little bit as well, Slytherin Potter vs Ron Weasley for example" said Snape.

Harry chuckled.

Lockheart thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Good idea"

The two stepped off the platform and vanished it.

All of the students were assigned pairs and given a designated space to practice. Harry strolled over to Ron and gave him an evil smirk causing Ron to gulp.

"Disarming charms only, begin" said Lockheart.

Harry gave a mock bow to Ron.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Ron pointing his wand at Harry.

Unfortunately the spell stopped when it reached the broken part of his wand and reversed into his chest causing him to fly a few feet in the air and 5 feet backwards rolling around on the floor.

Harry laughed along with most of the other students and Professor Snape.

Professor Lockheart walked up to Harry who turned to face him.

"Professor, given that my partner just cast a spell on himself, could I partner up with you, as a little test or something" said Harry.

Professor Lockheart laughed.

"Of course, then I'll be able to show you how to perform the spell properly, get ready." said Lockheart.

Harry took his position and nodded.

Lockheart counted down from three. Just after he said one Harry quickly disarmed him and caught his wand.

Professor Lockheart was looking at him in shock.

Harry tossed the wand back to Lockheart who dropped it to the floor before going red and picking it up.

"Well done Mr Potter, I let you do that to see if you could cast the spell properly which you can, now we can have a proper match" said Lockheart.

"Very well, ready?" said Harry.

Lockheart counted down once again but Harry disarmed him with little effort.

Once Lockheart had retrieved his wand he walked away from Harry and back towards Snape.

A few minutes later Lockheart spoke up once again.

"All right, your all doing quite well, now its time for a demonstration, move away from the middle of the hall please" said Lockheart as students began walking towards the sides of the hall.

Professor Snape silently made the platform reappear.

"Now, lets have a volunteer pair, Potter, Weasley, how about you 2?" said Lockheart gesturing to the pair who were stood near him at the front of the students.

The two moved to step up onto the platform but Snape's voice stopped them.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation even with the simplest spells, as he demonstrated a few minutes ago, we'd be sending him to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox" said Snape.

"Might I suggest someone from my own house… Malfoy perhaps" said Snape before turning around and gesturing for Draco to get onto the platform.

Draco and Charles both got onto opposite ends of the platform. Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise made their way towards the front of the students.

Despite Lockheart's instructions just to disarm each other both were hitting each of with a variety of low grade spells and hexes.

That all changed in an instant

"Serpensortia!" shouted Malfoy.

A two foot long black coloured cobra appeared 5 feet in front of Draco and started moving towards Charles who backed up in fear.

"Don't move Potter, I'll get rid of it for you" said Snape lazily as he walked past Malfoy.

"Allow me Professor Snape, Olate Ascendere" said Lockhart casting a white spell at the snake shooting it up into the air.

The snake landed back on the platform with a small thud. It reared its head up and moved towards Justin Finch-Fletchley.

On instinct Harry climbed onto the platform despite Daphne reaching out to grab his shoulder.

" _Stop"_ said Harry to gasps around the Great Hall.

Harry kept walking towards the snake as the students watched him with shock and fear.

" _Back away from the boy"_ said Harry causing the snake to look at him

" _No"_ hissed the snake.

" _Back away from the boy"_ said Harry louder.

The snake started moving towards Harry but Snape walked towards the snake.

"Evanesco" said Snape pointing his wand at the snake causing it to vanish.

He was looking at Harry with a shocked expression on his face.

Harry turned to look at all the students who were watching him with fear.

He walked off the duelling platform and quickly moved out of the Great Hall.

Daphne, Tracey and Blaise ran after him.

They caught up with him at the edge of the courtyard where he was sat staring into space in quiet contemplation.

They sat down next to him and Daphne and Tracey placed an arm around each of his shoulders.

"Did I really just do that, did I really just let the entire school know that I'm a parsalmouth" said Harry letting out a sarcastic laugh after.

Daphne squeezed his shoulder.

"That was a stupid thing to do Harry, but you did it for a good reason" said Daphne.

"I may have done it for a good reason, but everyone else is going to think I was egging the snake on, not to mention Charles is going to write to my Dad, and he's going to be furious" said Harry.

"You know we've got your back, whatever happens, we'll deal with it together" said Blaise.

"And if anyone says anything about it, we'll deal with it, together" said Tracey squeezing his other shoulder.

Harry smiled.

"Watch it, by this time tomorrow, everyone in this school will think I'm the Heir Of Slytherin" said Harry.

"If they think that we'll back you up, you were with us each time those attacks happened, no one will be able to hold it against you when they find that out" said Blaise.

"Come on, lets go back inside" said Daphne standing up and pulling him to his feet.

Harry smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you guys" said Harry.

Blaise and Tracey gave him a hug each before they walked back inside.

As they walked back through the castle doors students looked at him with looks of shock or glares before walking away.

A few minutes later Snape walked up to them.

"Mr Potter, come to my office now" said Snape.

Harry nodded and followed him with Daphne, Tracey and Blaise following them.

When they reached the office Snape opened the door to let Harry in but stopped the others from entering.

"Its all right, wait for me outside, I'll be out in a few minutes" said Harry.

Snape shut the door and walked over to sit at his desk followed by Harry who sat opposite him.

"How long have you known?" said Snape.

"Since this summer" said Harry.

"And you decided to do it in front of everyone" said Snape.

"That snake was about to attack him, I had to stop him, especially after Lockheart aggravated it just prior" said Harry.

"You should have left it to me, that was a very dangerous thing to do, this is very dark magic" said Snape with a concerned tone to his voice.

"I wasn't thinking of the consequences, just about preventing the snake from attacking Mr Finch-Fletchley" said Harry.

"I know, but its not me you have to convince, Dumbledore wanted to speak to you but I got him to back off since your my student which gives me the right to question you about this, but you cannot speak parsaltongue in this school again" said Snape.

"I know, and I don't plan to, is this all you wanted to talk about, may I go back to my friends now" said Harry.

Snape nodded.

Harry stood up and bid him goodbye before walking towards the door and out of the room.

 **A/N: Okay guys this story will be completed in the next 2 weeks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Forgotten Hero II**

10th January 1993

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise walked back to the Slytherin common room.

"Pureblood" said Daphne once they reached the entrance.

The entrance opened and the four walked inside. Once they were inside they saw nearly all of Slytherin house in the common room looking at Harry with interest.

"I assume your all going to ask if I have anything to do with these attacks, well save your breath I'm not responsible for these attacks nor am I the Heir Of Slytherin" said Harry.

Voices were heard all around the common room.

"But your a parsalmouth, just like Salazar Slytherin"

"Your the only one in the castle who speaks parsaltongue"

"Enough, Harry's not the one behind this, he was with us when both attacks happened" said Daphne.

"So you say" said another male voice.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it to the ceiling.

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear on my magic that I am not responsible for the attacks on Mrs Norris and Colin Creevey and I am not the Heir Of Slytherin" said Harry causing his body to emit a small white glow for 2 seconds.

"Lumos" said Harry causing a white light to appear at the end of his wand.

"Anyone else need convincing?" said Tracey.

"Your lying" said Draco.

"And you insult this house with your obvious lack of intelligence Malfoy, if Harry was lying when he made that vow he would have lost his magic" said Blaise.

Draco went red in the face and kept quiet.

"Anyone else got a problem with Harry?" said Flint.

No one spoke up.

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise left the common room and walked to Harry's room.

He pulled the mirror out of his trunk.

"Padfoot" said Harry.

Sirius's face appeared in the mirror.

"Harry, how you doing?" said Sirius.

Harry sighed.

"I did something stupid Padfoot" said Harry.

"What's happened?" said Sirius concerned.

Harry looked at the others who nodded at him before telling Sirius the full story.

After about five minutes Sirius was looking at him with a very concerned look on his face.

"So Dumbledore tried to talk to you about it but Snape stopped him?" said Sirius.

"Yeah" said Harry.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do, if Dumbledore tries to talk to you again, call me on the mirror and I'll come down and talk to him with you" said Sirius.

"Okay, but unless another attack happens Dumbledore won't have a legitimate reason to talk to me about this" said Harry.

"I know, but don't underestimate him, he might not wait until then" said Sirius.

Harry nodded.

"I'll say this again, you guys look after yourselves and each other, things are getting more and more dangerous at Hogwarts this year" said Sirius.

"We will" said Tracey.

They talked with Sirius for about half an hour before they all headed to the library intent on completing some potions homework.

As Harry was retrieving a book from one of the shelves when he heard the hushed voices of Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from the end of the bookshelf.

"Justin's hiding in our dorm, given that he could be Potter's next target, you know he was down for Etom before he came here" said Ernie.

"You don't know whether Harry's behind this or not" said Susan.

"Just cos he can talk to snakes, doesn't mean he's the one behind this" said Hannah unconvinced.

"Parsaltongue is very dark magic Hannah, Salazar Slytherin and his descendants were the only known parsalmouths in britain, who's to say Potter's not his heir" said Ernie.

"You don't even know what he said to that snake, but it moved away from Justin when Harry spoke to it, maybe he told it not to hurt him" said Susan.

"Everyone knows there's been something wrong with Potter ever since he arrived at this school, remember what he did to that troll in first year, he blew its chest open without hesitation, he sent Malfoy and Ron Weasley to the Hospital Wing last year, he's been nothing but trouble since he arrived here" said Ernie.

Having had enough Harry turned to face them.

"If you've got something to say to me Macmillan, why don't you man up and say it to my face instead of saying it behind my back" said Harry walking towards them.

The three turned to look at him walking towards them.

"We're making sure you stay away from Justin, and don't even think about targeting me, my family traces back hundreds of years" said Ernie puffing his chest out proudly.

Harry laughed.

"I don't care about your family, I'm not the one behind those attacks, despite what you think" said Harry squaring up to Ernie.

"Harry, are you okay?" said Daphne who walked up to him followed by Tracey and Blaise.

"I'm okay, Mr Macmillan here seems to think I am behind the attacks and that I'm after Justin, how daft is that?" said Harry.

"Very daft, Harry, given that he has no proof, he isn't the one behind this guys, me, Tracey and Blaise were with him when both attacks happened" said Daphne.

"So you say, but those of us with any sense know that you snakes will always cover for each other, even lie for each other as well, besides Potter, you've been a bad influence on this school since you arrived, you even badmouthed Dumbledore on Halloween when he was thanking your Brother for defeating You-Know-Who" said Ernie.

"That all you got to go on Macmillan, what does all of that prove" said Blaise.

"That your friend is going down a dark path, and your devotion to him means your following him" said Ernie.

"That's enough Ernie" said Susan.

"If I were you, I'd think very carefully about the next thing you say, I don't take kindly to people threatening my friends" said Harry glaring at Ernie.

"What you gonna do Potter, set your monster on me, if I were you I'd pack your bags for when Dumbledore throws you out of this school before you set your monster on another muggleborn" said Ernie who froze when Harry grabbed him by the front of his jumper and pulled him towards him.

"Your forgetting one thing Macmillan, my mother is a muggleborn and the reason why me and my Brother weren't killed by Voldemort that night, so you explain to me why I would want to hurt muggleborns when my Mother is one" said Harry who let him go and shoved him back as Blaise walked up to stand next to him.

Ernie just glared at him before walking away. Susan and Hannah apologized to him before following Ernie out of the library.

"Come on Harry, he isn't worth it" said Blaise.

"Yeah, lets finish our work off" said Harry.

The four went back to the desk and continued with their homework finishing their Potions work and their Transfiguration work.

The next morning at breakfast Harry received a letter which he knew was from his Father recognising the handwriting on the envelope. He pocketed the letter and went back to his breakfast.

Later that night he was sat with Daphne, Tracey and Blaise in his room when he opened the letter.

 _Dear Harry_

 _How dare you use parsaltongue in front of the entire student body and scare half of them. Not to mention Charles told me you set the snake on another student which could have killed the student had the teachers not stepped in and banished the snake._

 _I also want an explanation as to why your Mother, Sister, Sirius, Remus and Beth know about this but you never told me or your Brother about it about it. We are your family and should have been told about this when you told your Mother._

 _You will be returning to Potter Manor this summer and we will be having a serious discussion about this and you will tell me the truth._

 _James_

Harry screwed up the letter and threw it into the bin.

"What did he say?" said Daphne concerned.

"He was very angry, claimed I should have told him when I told Mum" snarled Harry.

"Do you mind if I have a look Harry?" said Blaise.

"Go ahead" said Harry.

Blaise picked the letter up and unfolded it.

Once he read it he was fuming.

"I know you don't have the best relationship with your Dad but I can't believe he'd say stuff like that to you" said Blaise seething with anger.

"Me either, we've had our arguments over the years but its never gone that far" said Harry.

Daphne wrapped her arms around him.

"I've got half a mind to write back to your Dad and shout at him for this, no Father should act like that to his son" said Daphne angrily.

"Don't worry about it Daph, I'll deal with him, thank you though" said Harry squeezing her in thanks.

Daphne calmed down and leaned into his chest.

"I know, but what he did just makes me so angry" said Daphne.

"I know, I'm going to write my reply to him now, do you want to stay?" said Harry.

Daphne nodded.

"We'll stay too Harry" replied Tracey and Blaise simultaneously.

Harry smiled and nodded at them before walking over to his desk and pulling some parchment and ink out of the draw.

 _Dear Father_

 _How dare you treat me like that. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this without even hearing what I had to say. And as for what my idiot brother told you I didn't set that snake on that kid, I told it to leave him alone._

 _As for when I come home in the summer, you can forget about that right now I'm not even considering staying in the same house as you this summer. Just so you know I was considering coming home this summer but thanks to your letter that's not going to happen anytime soon._

 _Harry_

Harry put the quill down and placed the letter in an envelope.

"Come on, lets walk up to Owlery so you can send the letter" said Tracey.

The four walked up to the Owlery and sent the letter with Shadow before returning to the common room.

Two nights later Harry was approached by Professor Snape after finishing his dinner.

"Mr Potter would you come with me to my office please, its important" said Snape.

"Okay, is it all right if my friends come to" said Harry.

"I'm afraid not Harry, this is private, you can tell them after though" said Snape.

Daphne looked at him.

"Its okay Harry, tell us in the common room after your done" said Daphne.

Harry nodded and stood up following Professor Snape out of the Great Hall and into his office. When he arrived he was shocked to see his Mother stood looking at the potions in Snape's cabinet.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" said Harry.

Lily turned around to face him. She had traces of tears in her eyes and was clutching a mug of tea in her hands.

"Harry, you might want to sit down, what I'm about to tell you won't be easy to hear" said Lily softly.

Harry slowly made his way over to the desk and sat down.

Lily used her wand to conjure a chair next to him and sat down. She turned to look at Snape.

"Professor Snape, could you give us some privacy please?" said Lily.

"Of course Lily, I'll wait outside" said Snape who turned and left his office shutting the door behind him.

Once he was gone Lily turned to face Harry. He could tell she had been crying about something.

"I know about the letter your Father sent you" said Lily sadly.

"And?" said Harry hotly.

"Harry, I begged him not to send that, he didn't listen to me, I'm sorry" said Lily before finishing her tea and placing the mug onto her desk.

"Don't apologize for his actions" said Harry.

Lily looked at the ground and frowned.

"Harry, this is going to be very hard to hear, but you need to know" said Lily.

"Need to know what?" said Harry.

Lily swallowed before taking him in her arms.

Harry returned the hug.

"Harry, me and your Father are taking a break from each other, I've moved into one of the smaller Potter cottages in York until me and your Father can sort out our differences" said Lily.

Harry gasped in shock.

"Is it because of me?" said Harry.

"No, its because of his actions towards you, Harry please don't blame yourself for this, its not your fault at all and I don't want you to think that" said Lily.

Harry thought for a few moments before nodding.

"Okay, what about Dorea?" said Harry.

"She's staying with the Greengrasses until tomorrow, then she's chosen to come and live with me, she's worried about you, will you write to her and let her know how you're doing?" said Lily.

Harry nodded.

Lily looked at him in the eyes.

"Harry, I know the reason why you didn't want to come home was because of your Father and Charles, but will you come and live with me, please?" said Lily.

"Yes, I'll come home with you in the summer, but I'm not going to see Dad until I get a proper apology from him, same with Charles" said Harry.

Lily nodded.

"I know we've had our differences in the last few years Harry but I'm very proud of how much you've grown up over the last 2 years" said Lily.

Harry smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Mum, could I have the address of our new home so I can write to you?" said Harry.

"I'll write it down for you before I go to see Professor Mcgonagall, I still need to tell your Brother about this" said Harry.

"Thank you, I'll head back to my common room if you want to go and tell Charles now" said Harry.

"Okay, I'll let you go back to your friends" said Lily.

She stood up and took a piece of parchment from Snape's desk and wrote her address down on it.

 _Henry Potter's Cottage_

 _York_

 _Floo password_

" _My beautiful Isadora"_

"Here you go" said Lily holding it out to Harry who took it and pocketed it.

Lily wrapped him in her arms.

"Goodbye Harry, I'll be waiting for you on the platform with Dorea" said Lily.

"Goodbye Mum, I love you" said Harry.

"I love you too Harry" said Lily kissing his forehead.

The two left Snape's office and went in separate directions. Harry was escorted back to the Slytherin common room by Snape while Lily went to Mcgonagall's office.

Once Harry got back to common room Daphne, Blaise and Tracey came up to him asking him what happened. The four headed to Harry and Blaise's room where Harry told them everything about his parents. At the end his friends spent the next ten minutes comforting him and reassuring him that he'll be okay which Harry was grateful for.

Unfortunately things got worse the next day when Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were leaving the Great Hall after dinner.

"Oi Harry, come here!" shouted Charles.

They turned around to see Charles, Ron and Hermione walking up to them. Charles had a look of pure rage on his face.

"What do you want?" said Harry.

"Its your fault, its your fault Mum left Dad you bastard" said Charles causing some nearby students to turn their heads.

Blaise turned to look at those students.

"Why don't you mind your own business and keep walking" said Blaise hotly causing the students to walk away talking amongst themselves.

"Lets discuss this outside" said Harry walking out of the main doors and into the courtyard followed by Daphne, Tracey and Blaise.

"Get back here Harry, I'm not done with you yet" said Charles chasing after him followed by Ron and Hermione.

Harry turned around to face him.

"Its not my fault Mum left Dad, its his, he shouldn't have sent that letter to me" said Harry.

"You should have told him what you were, you told mum and Dorea, but not me or Dad, he had every right to say what he said to you" said Charles.

"I didn't tell you or him cos I knew how the both of you would react, and why did you tell him I was encouraging the snake to attack Justin, I was telling it to get away from him" said Harry.

"You told it to attack him because I heard" said Charles before pausing "saw you chase it towards him" finished Charles.

Harry chuckled.

"Because you heard what I said, you mean you heard what I said then changed the words to suit yourself, you knew exactly what I was saying because you can understand parsaltongue, oh I bet you didn't tell Dad that" said Harry laughing.

"Shut up Potter, how dare you accuse him off using such evil and dark magic, unlike you he is a good person!" shouted Ron angrily.

"Shut it Weasel, this has nothing to do with you" said Harry.

"Your lying Harry, I'm not a parsalmouth, and I watched you chase that snake towards him" said Charles failing to convince Harry.

"That snake moved away from him when I told it to, I didn't chase it towards Justin" said Harry angrily.

Charles whipped out his wand causing Harry to do the same.

Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands with Daphne, Tracey and Blaise doing the same at the same time.

"Do the maths guys, its us 4 against you 3, or you 2 when Weasel casts a spell on himself again" said Tracey.

"Shut up Davis, Eat Slugs!" shouted Ron waving his wand towards Tracey.

A white burst of light shot out from the broken part of Ron's wand and hit him in the chest causing him to fly backwards.

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise roared with laughter as Charles and Hermione ran over to help Ron.

Ron got up to his hands and knees before vomiting a large fat slug.

"You better take him to the Hospital Wing, see you later" said Blaise laughing as the four walked past them and back into the castle.

They walked up towards the library before coming to a halt in one of the corridors on the third floor.

The Ghost of Nearly Headless Nick was floating in mid air unmoving. He had been turned a dark shade of grey and had smoke coming out of his body with his head lying to the side.

They gasped when they saw who was lying a few feet away from Nick.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying still on the ground with a look of pure shock and fear on his face.

"We need to go" said Daphne.

"Come on" said Harry but Professor Mcgonagall walked round the corner.

She took one look at Nick and Justin and then looked at Harry with a worried look on her face.

"This wasn't me Professor" said Harry.

"This is out of my hands Mr Potter" said Mcgonagall as more students began to walk into the corridor including Ernie Macmillan.

"Ha, I knew they'd catch you eventually Potter, your gonna get what's coming to you" said Ernie.

"That's enough Mr Macmillan, come on Mr Potter" said Mcgonagall.

"Professor wait, it wasn't Harry" said Daphne.

"He was with us the whole" said Blaise before Mcgonagall cut him off.

"I appreciate the input Miss Greengrass, Mr Zabini, but the Headmaster wants to see you Mr Potter, come on" said Mcgonagall.

Daphne opened her mouth to protest but Harry placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay Daph, I'll be back soon" said Harry.

Daphne nodded and hugged him before Harry walked towards Professor Mcgonagall who led him away from the others.

She walked him all the way to the gargoyle entrance to Dumbledore's office.

They went and stood next to the entrance.

"Sherbet lemon" said Mcgonagall.

The statue clicked and started rotating to the left and upwards revealing a staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office.

Mcgonagall and Harry walked up the steps to his office door and knocked.

"Come in" said Dumbledore from inside.

The two entered the office.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat.

 **A/N: Extract taken from Harry Potter Wikia**

"Minerva, thank you for escorting Mr Potter here, you can go now" said Dumbledore.

Professor Mcgonagall looked concerned but eventually left.

Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"Well Mr Potter, do you know why you are here?" said Dumbledore.

"Enlighten me, cos I haven't done anything wrong" said Harry sarcastically.

Dumbledore frowned.

"Your here because of your use of parsaltongue in the Great Hall on Sunday, and you are to be questioned in connection to the attacks on the students" said Dumbledore sternly.

"I'm not answering any questions until a parent or guardian arrives as is my right, which cannot be denied under any circumstances" said Harry standing up and moving towards the fireplace.

Dumbledore looked frustrated before nodding.

"Very well" said Dumbledore.

Harry knelt down in front of the fireplace.

"12 Grimmauld Place" said Harry.

A few seconds later Sirius's face appeared in the fire.

"Harry, are you okay" said Sirius.

"Padfoot, could you contact Mum and both of you come to Dumbledore's office right now, he attempted to question me without a teacher or guardian present" said Harry.

Sirius looked really angry for a moment before calming down.

"Of course Harry, she's here now, we'll be there very soon" said Sirius.

"I'll be waiting" said Harry before standing up from the fireplace and sitting down in the chair opposite Dumbledore.

"I think we'll need a few more chairs don't you" said Harry.

Dumbledore just kept staring at him.

A furious Sirius and Lily arrived through the Floo a few minutes later.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore, how dare you question my son about these attacks with no evidence" said Lily in a very angry voice.

Dumbledore put his hands in front of his chest.

"I assure you Lily, I meant your son no harm, I just needed to question him due to the other students accusations" said Dumbledore in his grandfather voice.

"Do you have any evidence against Harry, or are these just unsubstantiated accusations?" said Sirius placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Only accusations, which come fro-" said Dumbledore before Sirius cut him off.

"So your basing this off of accusations"

"I have alibi's for all the attacks Headmaster, I was with my friends for all three of the attacks" said Harry.

"This conversation is over, come on Harry lets go" said Lily placing her hand on Harry's shoulder causing him to stand up and turn around.

They walked towards the door.

"If you question my godson without any proof again, this matter will be taken to the Wizergamot, that is your last warning" said Sirius before turning and following Harry and Lily out of the office.

Sirius and Lily escorted Harry back to the entrance to the Slytherin dorm before saying goodbye and leaving.

He explained what happened to Daphne, Tracey and Blaise that night in his room and warned them that Dumbledore might try and get a meeting with them about the attacks.

28th January 1993

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were sat in their room where Harry was sat on his bed looking at the Marauders Map while the others were finishing their Charms essay's. He turned a piece of parchment revealing the Slytherin Common Room and his eyes widened in shock.

"Hey guys, take a look at this" said Harry.

"What is it Harry?" said Daphne getting up and walking over to Harry.

She looked down at the map and looked back at Tracey and Blaise who reached Harry's bed.

"It seems we have two visitors in the common room.

Tracey and Blaise looked down at the map and looked shocked.

Charles Potter and Ron Weasley were sat in the common room with Malfoy.

"Come on" said Daphne.

The four walked out of the room and into the common room with Harry holding the Marauders Map.

Draco was sat on the settee with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle on the opposite settee.

"What's going on here?" said Tracey.

"By the looks of it, Charles and Weasel are somehow disguised as Crabbe and Goyle, only thing I know that can do that is Polyjuice potion" said Harry.

"What do we do?" said Daphne.

"Wait till they leave, then we'll follow them" said Blaise.

"Okay" said Harry.

A few minutes later the disguised Charles and Ron got up from the settee and ran out of the common room. The four followed them all the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

When they entered they saw Charles and Ron stood outside one of the cubicles talking to someone inside.

"You guys give us one reason not to report you to Snape for trespassing in the Slytherin Common Room and the illegal use of Polyjuice potion" said Daphne causing the two to turn around in shock.

"What are you talking about Greengrass" said Charles.

Harry held up the Marauders Map for Charles and Ron to see which caused Charles to get angry.

"How did you get that?" said Charles.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out, its also how I discovered Wormtail was hiding in Gryffindor Tower last year" said Harry placing the map back in his pocket.

"Back to Daphne's question, give us one reason not to report you for what you just did" said Blaise.

Charles and Ron spluttered before Hermione exited the cubicle. Her face and hands were covered in fur causing her to resemble a cat complete with a large cat tail on her back.

"You two better take her to the Hospital Wing, but if you tell us why you were our common room we won't report you" said Harry.

Hermione caved in and told them that they were trying to find out if Malfoy was behind the attacks but Charles and Ron found out that he wasn't responsible.

Harry and the others let them go before returning to their common room.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Forgotten Hero Part II**

1st March 1993

The school had been in a state of unease since the attack that had left Justin Finch-Fletchley petrified. There were still rumours rife throughout the school saying that Harry was the heir of Slytherin which most members of the staff made no attempt to stop.

That evening in the common room Harry and Daphne were sat doing some homework in the common room with worried looks on their faces.

Tracey and Blaise left to collect some books from the library and had not returned despite being gone for nearly 45 minutes.

"They're taking too long" said Harry.

"Do you think something could have happened to them" said Daphne sounding worried.

"I don't want to think that, but something is definitely wrong, they should have been back by now" said Harry.

"What do we do?" said Daphne.

Harry shut his book.

"Come on, lets go and find them" said Harry standing up.

Daphne stood up and the two walked towards the exit. As they neared the doors Professor Snape strode into the room and locked eyes with them.

"Mr Potter, Ms Greengrass, come with me please, its urgent" said Snape with a touch of concern in his voice.

Daphne went pale and turned to Harry who realised what she was thinking.

He grasped her hand and looked at Snape.

"Follow me" said Professor Snape turning and leaving the common room.

The two followed him with their worry increasing with every step dreading what Snape was about to show them.

They reached the Hospital Wing ten minutes later and their hearts plummeted.

Lying on two beds were the petrified bodies of Tracey and Blaise with looks of shock and fear on their faces. Tracey's right arm was extended out in front of her with her hand gripped around an object that she was no longer holding.

Daphne burst into tears and ran over to Tracey collapsing next to her holding her other hand. Harry ran over to her and dropped beside her taking her into his arms as tears trickled down his face at the sight of his best friend and a girl who was like a sister to him lay there silent and unmoving.

Professors Mcgonagall and Snape stood in between the two beds along with Madam Pomfrey.

"Where were they found?" said Harry croaked.

"They were found near the library, Ms Davis had this in her hands, do you know why she was holding this" said Mcgonagall picking up a handheld mirror from the table between the two beds.

The two held back tears and shook their heads unable to comprehend what they were seeing as Mcgonagall placed the mirror back on the table.

"You can stay here for as long as you want, I'll escort you back to the common room when you're ready to leave" said Snape sadly.

"Thank you Professor" said Daphne wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'll wait for you outside, so you can have some time alone with them" said Snape.

He left the room swiftly followed by Mcgonagall and Pomfrey.

Daphne buried her face in Harry's shoulder with him holding the back of her head.

"Why them, why Tracey and Blaise, they didn't deserve this" sobbed Daphne.

"No one deserves this, whoever's doing this will get what's coming to them" said Harry.

"How, its been more than half the year and the staff are still no closer to finding out who did this" said Daphne.

"Don't think like that Daph, we have to remain strong for them, this will be resolved, and the person behind it will be punished" said Harry.

Daphne nodded.

"If you want to stay here, I'll wait here with you, I promise I won't leave you" said Harry.

Daphne nodded and slowly stood up.

"We should come back tomorrow" said Daphne as Harry stood up.

"Of course" said Harry wiping the tears from his eyes.

Daphne wrapped her arm around his.

"Come on, lets go back to the common room" said Harry.

"Don't leave me Harry" said Daphne.

Harry looked into her eyes and could see how frightened she was. Gone was the tough ice queen and in her place was a scared emotional girl who needed his support more than anything in the world.

Harry wiped the tears from her eyes with his free hand.

"I won't" said Harry.

The two left the Hospital Wing and were escorted back to the common room by Professor Snape who told them to remain in the common room for a few minutes.

All of Slytherin house made their way into the common room.

"Listen up, there has been another attack barely an hour ago, two of your housemates Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini were attacked and petrified" said Snape as murmurs and whispers broke out in the common room.

"SILENCE!" said Snape causing everyone to fall quiet and look at him.

"I do not want to hear your theories or ideas, none of you are to leave this common room until I return to collect you for breakfast in the morning, I will have more information for you then, now go to bed" said Snape before turning and leaving the common room.

Most of the students went to bed as some of the older students stayed in the common room discussing what had happened.

Harry got the 6th year prefect Jennifer Vaisey to take Daphne to her room since he couldn't enter the girls dormitories before going back to his room.

He looked at Blaise's now empty bed with sadness before going to bed.

2nd March 1993

All of Slytherin house was stood waiting in the common room for Professor Snape. Harry was stood next to Daphne with his arm around her shoulders.

Snape entered the room a few minutes later.

"Listen up, I have some very important announcements to make, first of all none of you are permitted to walk around the castle on your own, I will be escorting you to and from each meal, your teachers will escort you to different lessons, anyone caught walking around without a teacher will be punished severely, and lastly all extra curricular activities are cancelled including Quidditch" said Snape as some students in the common room protested at the last sentence.

"But Professor, we have an outside chance for the cup this year" said Arron Vaisey.

"This is non-negotiable, I will hear no more of your complaints, now if you are finished, I will escort you to breakfast" said Snape nastily.

The whole house fell silent before following him out of the doors and up to the Great Hall.

The mood was really sombre at breakfast and Harry and Daphne could still hear some of the older Slytherin students a bit further up the table from them theorising about why Tracey and Blaise were attacked.

Daphne's face scrunched up in anger hearing this. Harry reached down and grasped her hand in his.

"Don't pay attention to them Daph, don't listen to them" said Harry.

Flint who was sat a few seats down from Harry on the other side of the table noticed Daphne's distress. He stood up and walked up to the students who were muttering and gripped their shoulders hard leaning towards them.

Whatever Flint said had worked because the students kept quiet for the rest of breakfast.

After breakfast had finished the stood up and walked towards Professor Snape who was striding down between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables.

They stopped him.

"Professor, since we have a free period before our DADA lesson, could we go and see Tracey and Blaise" said Daphne.

Snape nodded.

"Of course, wait here, Professor Sinastra will escort you up to the Hospital Wing" said Snape.

He looked towards the head table and signalled for the blonde haired late twenties female Astronomy Professor to come over. She stood up from her seat and walked towards him.

"Escort Mr Potter and Ms Greengrass to the Hospital Wing" said Snape.

Sinastra nodded and motioned for the two to follow her.

She escorted the two up to the Hospital Wing and waited outside for them to return.

The two stayed with Tracey and Davis for their entire free period before Sinastra escorted them to their DADA lesson.

Later that night they overheard Flint talking with some of the other Slytherin prefects.

"So Lucius Malfoy turned up at the school, along with the Minister, they arrested Hagrid and sacked Dumbledore" said Flint.

"Yeah, Snape's now the acting Headmaster" said Jennifer Vaisey.

Harry and Daphne looked at each other in shock before they headed to Harry's room.

The two sat on the Harry's bed.

"Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack everyday, they might as well close the school now" said Daphne.

"I think you better write to your parents, I'm going to write to my Mum and Sirius" said Harry.

"How do we send them, we won't be able to go to the Owlery?" said Daphne.

"I'll give them to Snape to send them for us" said Harry.

Daphne nodded.

"Shall we get started then?" said Daphne.

Harry nodded and got some quills., ink and parchment for the both of them.

The two started writing their letters.

 _Dear Mum_

 _Dumbledore has been sacked by the board of governors and Hagrid has been arrested for opening the chamber. Things are getting worse and worse ever since Tracey and Blaise were attacked. They were even talking about closing the school down._

 _I'll write soon when I have more details_

 _Love_

 _Harry_

 _Dear Padfoot_

 _Lucius Malfoy and the board of governors have sacked Dumbledore and Hagrid was arrested earlier tonight. Things have been getting worse here in the last few days and by the looks of it are only going to get even worse. They were even talking about closing the school down._

 _I'll write when I have more details_

 _Love Harry_

Harry finished writing his letters and placed them in envelopes as Daphne handed him her letter.

Daphne stayed with Harry in his room until curfew. After curfew she headed back to her room and Harry went to sleep.

Snape sent the letters for them the next day.

The attacks seemed to have stopped since Hagrid was arrested with many students thinking the danger had been averted. None of the teachers accepted this and still acted like the school was in danger. Well none of the teachers except for Lockheart who got it into his head that he had made the attacks stop. Harry remembered one of their DADA lessons a week after Hagrid's arrest.

"The Minister must have known I was onto Hagrid and acted accordingly, Hagrid was lucky he didn't come up against me, Azkaban is safer for him compared to what I would have done to him" said Lockheart.

"But Professor, what if Hagrid wasn't the one behind the attacks" said Ron sounding puzzled.

"Mr Weasley, they wouldn't have arrested Hagrid unless they were certain he was the culprit, and since the attacks have stopped his arrest he was definitely the one behind the attacks" said Lockheart in exasperation.

Ernie had come up to him at breakfast to apologize a few days after Tracey and Blaise were attacked but Harry just ignored him still slightly bitter about his previous words. Even Charles and Ron reluctantly expressed their sympathy for Tracey and Blaise which set Harry at ease a little bit knowing that Charles had actually said something nice to him again.

20th March 1993

Harry and Daphne were sat in the Hospital Wing in the early evening after sneaking up twenty minutes ago. They were sat between Tracey and Blaise's beds. Daphne placed a fresh bouquet of flowers on the table between the beds. Harry looked down at Blaise's hand and noticed it was clenched around a piece of parchment.

"Daphne, look at this" said Harry.

She turned around to look at Blaise's hand.

"What's that in his hand?" said Daphne.

Harry pried Blaise's fingers apart and pulled the parchment out of his hand and unfolded it.

It was a page from a very old book judging by the small amounts of wear and mould on the page.

"Its a page from a book" said Harry.

"What does it say" said Daphne moving over to Harry.

The two looked down at it to read it.

 _Of many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chickens egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

 **(A/N: Extract taken from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, page 215)**

Harry and Daphne looked at each other shocked.

"Now everything makes sense, voices in the walls that only I can hear, why students are being petrified from unknown causes, Slytherin's monster is a Basilisk, I can hear it speak because its a snake" said Harry.

"Weren't Hagrid's roosters killed back in September?" said Daphne.

Harry thought for a moment.

"Yes, whoever's behind this must have killed them so they couldn't harm the creature if given the chance" said Harry

"Wait a minute, it says a Basilisk's stare kills people, so why are people getting petrified instead of being killed by it?" said Daphne.

Harry thought about it for a moment.

"What if they didn't look it directly in the eye, think about it, the Creevey kid had his camera, Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick who looked directly at it but he can't die since he's a ghost, and Tracey had a mirror in her hand" said Harry.

"If she figured all of this out, she would have used the mirror to check around the corners, her and Blaise must have seen the Basilisk in the mirror, and that night Mrs Norris was attacked the floor around her was wet, she must have seen it in the water" said Daphne.

"So if this thing is targeting muggleborns, why attack Blaise and Tracey, she's a half blood and he's pure blood, it doesn't make sense" said Harry.

"What if someone else knew what they'd found out, what if the Heir overheard them and ordered the Basilisk to attack them before they could tell us" said Daphne.

"It has to be a student, but who?" said Harry.

"I have no idea, whoever's doing this is covering their tracks pretty well" said Daphne.

Harry came to a realisation.

"Wait a minute, there was a student who died last time, her name was Myrtle Warren, she was found in the second floor girls bathroom near where Mrs Norris was attacked" said Harry.

"Myrtle, as in Moaning Myrtle, you think she was the student who was killed last time" said Daphne.

"She was found in that bathroom, what if the entrance to the Chamber Of Secrets is in there?" said Harry.

"A girls bathroom" said Daphne in disbelief.

"The chamber was built over 1000 years ago, maybe it wasn't always a bathroom, but if it was, who would think of looking for it in there?" said Harry.

Daphne nodded.

"We need to tell one of teachers" said Daphne.

"We can't be wandering round the school on our own looking for a teacher, that would be too dangerous" said Harry.

"We could look for a teacher on the Marauders Map, and then go to them if we see one on the map" said Daphne.

"Come on" said Harry.

Daphne reached into her bag and pulled out a small mirror.

The two made their way back to the Slytherin dorms using the mirror to check round each corner.

The two sat in Harry's room looking over the map for any of the teachers walking around the school.

They were looking at the section of the map where the 2nd floor girls bathroom was located when Daphne pointed at part of the map.

"Look" said Daphne.

Harry looked at where she was pointing and gasped.

Ginny Weasley was running through the 2nd floor corridor and entered the bathroom.

"What is she doing?" said Daphne.

She was pacing around the girls bathroom for a few moments before she vanished.

"Where did she go?" said Harry.

"She must have entered the Chamber, she's the one behind this" said Daphne.

"She has been acting strange this year, she looked like she hadn't been sleeping much when I saw her at the Ministry ball" said Harry.

"Where are the teachers?" said Daphne.

Harry scoured the map once again.

"I don't know, I can't find any on the map" said Harry.

"What about your mirror?" said Daphne.

Harry slapped his hand to his forehead in dispair.

"I left it at Grimmauld Place by accident, Sirius forgot to send it to me" said Harry.

"What do we do?" said Daphne.

Harry thought for a moment before looking at her.

"We take care of this ourselves, we'll just go into the Chamber and get Ginny out of there" said Harry.

"Harry, that's too dangerous, what if we run into the Basilisk" said Daphne.

"Then we get out of there, I know your scared Daph, I'll understand if you want to stay here, I don't want to put you in unnecessary danger" said Harry.

"I don't want you in danger, if you go I go, we do this together, for Tracey and Blaise, and all the others who were attacked" said Daphne.

"Come on then" said Harry.

The two deactivated the map and picked up Daphne's mirror before leaving Harry's room. The common room was empty so they could get out without being seen.

They made their way to the girls bathroom once again using the mirror to check every corner. Once they were inside they saw Moaning Myrtle floating around near the cubicle.

She was around 14 years old with long black hair and big glasses. She was dressed in a Ravenclaw uniform and looked like she was about to cry again.

"Myrtle, we need to speak to you, its important" said Daphne.

Myrtle turned to look at them.

"We wanted to ask you exactly where you died, please Myrtle we know you were killed by Slytherin's monster, we just need to know where so we can find the entrance to the Chamber Of Secrets, please tell us" said Harry.

Myrtle sniffed in sadness.

She floated over to one of the cubicles.

"It was right here in this very cubicle, I hid in it because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses" said Myrtle pointing at the cubicle.

"I was crying, then I heard someone come in, they were talking in a funny voice, a kind of made up language, I opened the door to tell them to go away then… I died" said Myrtle.

"Do you remember anything else about that moment?" said Daphne.

"I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes, over there by that sink" said Myrtle pointing to the large octagonal collection of sinks in the centre of the bathroom.

"Thanks Myrtle, you've been a great help" said Harry.

Myrtle nodded and floated away.

Harry and Daphne moved over to the sinks and searched them.

Harry looked at the taps and spotted something above one of them.

"Daphne, over here" said Harry.

There was a small engraving of a snake etched into the steel above the tap.

"This is it, this is the entrance" said Harry.

"Parsaltongue, that must be how you open it" said Daphne.

Harry focused on the snake.

" _Open says I"_ said Harry.

There was a huge click as the top of sinks detached floating up into the air. The surrounding sinks extended outwards causing the two to step back. After roughly ten seconds the sink in front of Harry sank into the floor with the grate sliding over it. There was a large circular hole in the floor where the sink was previously located.

Harry looked down and couldn't see the bottom since it was pitch black.

Harry looked at Daphne.

"Come on" said Harry jumping into the hole disappearing into the blackness. Daphne followed him moments later.

Harry slid down the tunnel for about 30 seconds before sliding out of the exit and landing on piles of small animal bones.

He turned back to the exit of the tunnel and grabbed Daphne's shoulders as she slid through it pulling her to her feet.

He dusted off her robes for her.

"Thanks" said Daphne.

The two looked around to see another circular tunnel.

"Any sign of movement, turn around and run, be on your guard as well, no telling what else is down here" said Harry.

Daphne nodded and hugged him tightly.

"We protect each other remember" said Daphne.

Harry took her hand and pulled out his wand.

"Lumos" said Harry.

"This way" said Harry.

The two walked through the tunnel using Harry's light to guide them.

After about five minutes they came to a cave. Lying on the ground in the centre of the cave was a large snake skin at least a few decades old.

"That's a snake skin, Merlin its huge" said Daphne in amazement and shock.

"Whatever shed this must be at least 50 feet long, or more, come on" said Harry.

The two walked around the snake skin and moved through the cave.

They reached the end of the cave a few minutes later.

There was a large circular door on the back cave wall with metal snakes reaching from the hinges to the edges of the door.

Harry looked at Daphne who nodded.

" _Open says I"_ said Harry.

The door clicked. A long metal snake emerged from the hinges and moved around the edge of the door. The other snake heads retracted as the snake approached them. The snake then disappeared back into the door handle causing the door to swing open slowly.

The pair walked through the door slowly. There was a ladder 10 feet from the door.

Harry climbed down the ladder which was about 12 feet. He stood at the bottom of the ladder and helped Daphne off of it.

They turned around to look at the chamber. There were two long lines of snake heads with open mouths stretching for a good 50 yards. At the end of the chamber there was a large statue of what Harry and Daphne realised was Salazar Slytherin's head.

"Wands out" said Harry pulling out his wand.

Daphne pulled her wand out and nodded at him.

As the two walked closer they could see the statue in more detail.

The head had a sickly monkey type look to it with a bald head and a long flowing beard which stretched out in multiple directions.

The two saw a female figure wearing Hogwarts robes lying on the floor 30 feet in front of the statue and quickened their pace keeping an eye out for any movement.

Ginny Weasley lay still with her eyes closed in front of the statue. She was dressed in her Hogwarts robes and was clutching a black diary in her hands. Harry looked at the diary and saw a name engraved in gold coloured metal lettering.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Daphne knelt down next to Ginny and placed her hand on Ginny's wrist.

"She's alive" said Daphne breathing a sigh of relief.

Harry knelt down and touched her forehead.

"She's as cold as ice" said Harry.

"Ginny, wake up, wake up" said Daphne.

"She won't wake" said a posh charming male voice from their left.

The two turned to look in the direction the voice came from.

A black haired young man around 16 years of age emerged from the shadows and was slowly walking towards them with his hands behind his back. He was dressed in Slytherin Hogwarts robes with a shiny prefects badge on his right breast pocket. He had a faint white glow around him like the Hogwarts Ghosts.

"Is your name Tom Riddle?" said Harry in confusion.

"Yes" said Riddle.

"Are you a ghost?" said Daphne.

"A memory, preserved in a diary for 50 years" said Riddle.

Harry moved to stand in front of Daphne.

"It was you, you were controlling her weren't you, you made her open the Chamber, just like you did all those years ago" said Harry drawing his wand slowly.

"Your a smart one Potter, smarter than your brother at least" said Riddle fixing Harry with an evil smirk as his eyes glowed red for a few seconds.

Harry looked at him with a confused look.

"My Brother?" said Harry.

"Ginny has been writing in my diary all year, she was rather shocked when I began writing back, the foolish girl told me some of her deepest darkest secrets, like how she pines for your Brother who barely spares her a second glance, the more secrets she told me, the more I was able to gain control of her to do my bidding" said Riddle.

Harry and Daphne looked shocked.

"So I instructed her to kill all of the roosters so they wouldn't harm my pet, I made her write all of those threatening messages on the wall, including the last one telling the staff that she will die in the chamber, I told her to set the Basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filches cat, I even told her to set the Basilisk on your pathetic friends" said Riddle picking up Ginny's wand in the process.

Harry growled.

"Ginny overheard them in the Library when they found a book about the Basilisk, she overheard them saying they were going to tell you when they got back to the common room, so I made her set the Basilisk on them to prevent you and the staff from finding out, such a shame you were able to find out anyway, she overheard your conversation in the Hospital Wing and got scared that you would figure out that she was behind the attacks, and she was correct" said Riddle.

"Enough… why did you mention my Brother?" said Harry.

Just a week before that, Ginny began to fear my diary, so she tried to get rid of it in the girls bathroom, but your Brother found it, imagine my surprise when he started writing in it, I introduced myself as Tom Riddle and he seemed to trust me, so I showed him my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid to gain his trust, but he never wrote in the diary again after that, Ginny saw him with it and stole it back from his room, such a naive little girl" said Riddle letting out a cold inhuman laugh which shouldn't be associated with the young Riddle.

"Well its too bad your plan has failed, in a few days the Mandrake draught will be ready, and all the petrified students will be cured" said Daphne.

"Didn't I tell you, killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me any more, your brother has been my target for the last few months" said Riddle.

"What did you want with him?" said Harry.

"I wanted to talk to him, I hoped he would be the one to come down here at first, but you'll have to do, you know it intrigued me when Ginny told me you were a parsalmouth, so I ordered her to keep an eye on you and your friends, but back to your brother, I wanted answers from him, I wanted to know how a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time, how he escaped only with a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed" said Riddle his voice getting louder and louder as he was speaking.

"Why do you care, Voldemort was after your time" said Daphne hotly.

Riddle smirked evilly at her.

"Voldemort… is my past, present and future" said Riddle turning to face Slytherin's statue.

He began moving his wand in the air writing his name in mid air with thin fiery letters.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

He waved the letters with his wand causing the letters to rearrange themselves

 _I Am Lord Voldemort_

Riddle turned back to face them with an intimidating look on his face.

"You, your the Heir Of Slytherin" said Harry in shock.

Riddle just smirked at him.

"Your Voldemort" said Harry in shock as Daphne gasped in fear.

"Surely you didn't think, I was going to keep my filthy muggle father's name… no, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew one day wizards would fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world" snarled Riddle.

"That's rich coming from a man who spent the majority of his life fearing Albus Dumbledore" said Harry confidently.

"Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me" said Riddle.

"Dumbledore may be gone temporarily, but there are plenty in this castle who remain loyal to him, I may not be very fond of him, but I would stand by his side against you any day of the week, he may be a senile old man who loves control but he knows the different between what's right and wrong, something you know nothing about Voldemort" said Harry.

Silence fell between the three.

A musical cry broke the silence between the three and caused them to look towards the entrance to the chamber.

A large red and gold Phoenix flew towards them carrying a dirty ragged object in its talons.

It flew over them and dropped the object which Harry caught.

It was the Sorting Hat. Its mouth was closed and unmoving.

Riddle laughed.

"So that is all that useless old man could give you, a song bird, and an old hat" said Riddle walking towards the statue.

Harry and Daphne started walking backwards.

 **A/N: Only two more chapters to go. The next one should be up by the weekend. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Forgotten Hero Part II**

Tom Riddle held out his hand in the direction of the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

" _Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four"_ said Riddle.

Harry and Daphne kept backing away as the mouth part of the statue lowered revealing a black void with the former still holding onto the Sorting Hat knowing he was given it for a reason. A sickly hiss was heard as the outline of a large snakes head appeared in the mouth.

Harry and Daphne turned around and ran back towards the entrance.

The two heard a large thud.

" _Kill them both"_ hissed Riddle.

"Parsaltongue won't save you now Potter, she only obeys me!" shouted Riddle.

A louder sickly hiss was heard followed by the continuous sound of a large object sliding across a tiled floor ringed in their ears motivating them to run faster.

They could tell the Basilisk was catching up with them as the sounds it was making were getting louder.

Harry wrapped his arms around Daphne and helped her run faster.

She lost her footing and tumbled to floor with Harry falling with her.

The sliding noise stopped and they could feel the hot breath of the Basilisk behind them. The pair kept their eyes on the ground as they tried to stand up until a familiar cry caught their attention.

Harry looked up towards the entrance to the Chamber to see Fawkes swoop down and head straight for the Basilisk's head.

Harry and Daphne saw the shadows of Fawkes and the Basilisk fighting on the wall next to them.

The shadow of Fawkes had attached itself to the Basilisk's head and was rapidly pecking and biting it.

"NO!" shouted Riddle in anguish.

"Your bird may have blinded the Basilisk, but it can still hear you!" shouted Riddle angrily.

Harry and Daphne quickly got to their feet and got a good look at the Basilisk which was thrashing about in pain.

It was roughly 60 feet in length and wide as a tree trunk. The colour of it was a sickly pale green with hardened skin on its back and smoother skin on its stomach. Harry got a good look at its face.

Its sickly yellow eyes had gone and in their place were two closed eye sockets rapidly leaking blood.

They spotted a small sewer opening to their left. The two ran towards it.

" _Forget the bird, go left, smell them, smell them, hear them"_ hissed Riddle loudly.

The Basilisk headbutted part of the stone wall destroying it moments after Harry and Daphne ran past that part of the wall.

The two ran into the sewer line as the Basilisk followed them. They turned left near the end of the tunnel which proved to be a mistake as their path was blocked by a rust sewer gate.

Harry shook the bars in vain before he and Daphne turned to look behind them.

The pair held their breath as the head of the Basilisk appeared in the entrance before slowly turning to face them. It moved into the entrance opening its mouth wide revealing its foot long yellow fangs.

It slowly moved towards them hissing loudly.

Daphne gripped his arm in fear as Harry slowly bent his knees getting lower to the ground.

He felt around on the ground before finding a small fist sized rock and picking it up.

He threw it out into the tunnel careful not to hit the Basilisk in the process.

The stone hit the ground and bounced causing the Basilisk to stop moving towards them. A few seconds later it retracted its head from where they were and slithered off down the tunnel.

Harry and Daphne waited until it was gone before leaving their hiding place. They slowly moved out of their hiding place and back into the tunnel. They saw the tunnel exit leading back into the main chamber ten feet in front of them and ran down it coming out of the tunnel near the Slytherin statue where Tom Riddle was watching them with a look of amusement on his face.

"You are proving to be a challenge, but you cannot keep this up forever, the Basilisk will finish you off soon, both of you" said Riddle laughing.

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard to the left of Harry and Daphne.

The Basilisk had burst through one of the cave walls and reared its head in the direction of Harry and Daphne.

Suddenly Harry had an idea.

He placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Help me, I need help to win this fight, please" thought Harry.

Suddenly Harry felt something drop onto his head causing him to pull the hat off of his head and his eyes widened in surprise.

There was a silver sword hilt encrusted with rubies and other jewels could be seen in the hollow part of the hat. Harry gripped it with his left hand and pulled it out of the hat dropping the hat to the floor.

The sword was around two and a half feet in length with a three inch wide blade and was made of pure silver.

Harry gripped the sword in both hands as Daphne gasped in surprise.

"Daphne get back" said Harry.

Daphne started walking backwards.

The Basilisk was staring directly at Harry who never took his eyes off of the Queen of Serpents.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion from Daphne's point of view.

The Basilisk brought its head down towards Harry with its jaws wide open as Harry used one hand to thrust the sword upwards towards the Basilisk's mouth.

Daphne opened her mouth to scream when Harry and the Basilisk connected before suddenly stopping herself from screaming.

There was an almighty screech as Harry's sword impaled the Basilisk through the roof of its mouth with the blood stained blade coming out of the top of its head.

Harry gasped in pain as he felt something pierce his arm.

He pulled the sword out of the still screeching Basilisk causing it to thrash about in pain before finally falling backwards to the floor. The dead snake landed with an almighty thud which shook the chamber floor.

Daphne looked at Harry and screamed.

One of the Basilisk's front fangs was sticking out of Harry's forearm. Daphne ran over to him as he dropped to his knees dropping the sword before pulling the fang out with his free hand and dropped it to the floor.

She dropped to her knees next to him locking eyes with him as tears ran down her face.

Harry felt a hot searing pain inside his arm slowly working its way into his chest causing him to gasp in pain.

"Remarkable isn't it, how quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body, I guess you have little more than a minute to live, it seems your dirty mudblood Mother will outlive you in the end" said Riddle coldly.

Daphne sobbed even harder as Fawkes swooped down and landed on Harry's shoulder.

The Phoenix looked down at Harry's wound in sadness before little drops of water began to drip from its eyes onto the wound.

Harry suddenly felt re-energized as the wound healed itself.

Daphne stopped sobbing and gasped in delight when Harry smiled at her

"Of course Basilisk tears, something I overlooked, no matter I will defeat you here in the Chamber Of Secrets" said Riddle.

Harry slowly slid the Basilisk fang towards Daphne and looked directly at her.

"The diary, destroy it" whispered Harry.

Daphne nodded.

Harry stood up and walked away from Daphne circling Riddle.

"I defeated your Basilisk, survived its poison, now its just me against you Riddle" said Harry drawing his wand.

Riddle laughed.

"You seek to fight me, I admire your bravery, so we shall fight" said Riddle.

Harry stopped moving. He thought back to all of the spells he had learned from his Parsalmagic book and held a mental image of a snake in his mind.

"Well then, lets match the Power of Lord Voldemort, Heir Of Salazar Slytherin against the not so famous Harry Potter" said Riddle.

" _Firecium"_ hissed Harry as a small fireball erupted from his wand and flew towards Riddle.

Riddle brought up Ginny's wand and deflected the spell into the wall before stumbling back slightly.

"Parsalmagic, oh you do have talent Potter" said Riddle.

"Oh, your not at full strength yet Riddle, unlucky for you" said Harry mockingly.

Riddle snarled.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Riddle sending the green killing curse towards Harry.

Harry jumped out of the way of the killing curse and pointed his wand at riddle again.

" _Severtun"_ hissed Harry causing a silver spike to shoot from his wand towards Riddle who sidestepped it.

Harry knew his plan was working. He was slowly drawing Riddle away from Ginny so Daphne could reach her and get the diary.

The duel went on for about 30 seconds with Harry using any parsalmagic spell he could think off while Riddle fired killing curses and bombardment curses at him which he either dodged or blocked.

Eventually one of the bombardment curses hit the ground at Harry's feet breaking his shield and knocking him back a few feet causing him to drop his wand.

"So Potter falls at last, tell me Potter, how do you feel knowing you are about to die?" said Riddle walking towards Harry with his wand pointed at him.

Harry smirked.

"You tell me" said Harry looking towards where Ginny was lying.

Riddle turned to look at Daphne who had was crouched on her knees with the diary in front of her and the Basilisk fang in her hand.

"You lose, Riddle!" shouted Daphne plunging the fang down towards the book.

"NO!" shouted Riddle as the fang pierced the front cover of the diary.

A white hole appeared in Riddle's chest causing him to scream in pain.

He started to move towards her but she pulled the fang out and stabbed the diary again causing a white hole to appear on his face.

Harry stood up and picked up his wand before running over to Daphne.

He dropped to his knees beside her. The two looked at Riddle who was slowly disintegrating while still screaming in pain. Harry places his hands over hers and the two stabbed the diary one more time.

Riddle let out an inhuman scream before exploding in a flash of bright light.

Harry and Daphne looked down at Ginny who suddenly awoke in shock.

She looked at the two of them in shock and confusion.

"Harry, Daphne Greengrass" said Ginny confused.

The two nodded at her.

She sat up and looked around bewildered.

"Where am I?" said Ginny.

"The Chamber Of Secrets" said Daphne.

Ginny paled.

"We need to escape, Tom will be here any minute and he'll set the Basilisk on us" said Ginny panicking.

Harry placed his hands on her shoulders causing her to look directly at his face.

"Its all right Ginny, both Tom and the Basilisk are gone, its all over now" said Harry removing his hands when she calmed down.

Ginny gave a relieved sigh before frowning.

"What's the matter Ginny?" said Daphne.

"For years I've been looking forward to coming to Hogwarts, now because of what I've done I won't get to enjoy it properly, I'm going to be expelled for attacking all of those students, but Tom made me do it" said Ginny.

"Your not going to be expelled Ginny, we can prove that your innocent of this, we have the diary and Riddle confessed to everything" said Harry.

"Come on, lets get out of here" said Harry standing up.

He pulled both girls to their feet before making his way over to where the Sorting Hat and the sword he used to kill the Basilisk were. He picked the sword up and looked shocked when he saw what was engraved on the blade.

 _GODRIC GRYFFINDOR_

He picked the Sorting Hat up and made his way over to Daphne and Ginny where the former was picking up the diary.

Daphne pocketed the diary before they all left the chamber.

Once they reached the tunnel they had used to enter the chamber Fawkes swooped down onto Ginny's shoulder and gripped it in its talons.

Knowing what to do Harry wrapped one arm around Daphne's chest causing her to do the same. Harry then held onto one of Ginny's arms tightly. Fawkes let out a soft cry.

Suddenly Harry and Daphne saw the ground beneath their feet vanish as Fawkes shot up into the air with ease and flew them back up the tunnel into the bathroom.

Once they were all stood up on the floor Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder. He turned to the entrance.

" _Close says I"_ hissed Harry.

The sinks slid back into place closing the entrance.

The three made their way out of the bathroom and headed for Mcgonagall's office.

Once there Harry knocked on the door causing it to open a few seconds later.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were stood with Professor Mcgonagall at her desk. Molly was holding on to Arthur as tears leaked down her face. Professor Snape and Dumbledore were stood to one side looking at Harry, Daphne and Ginny with interest and shock written on their faces.

Molly turned to look at them.

"GINNY!" screamed Molly.

She rushed over and wrapped Ginny in a tight hug.

"Thank goodness your safe" said Molly crying tears of happiness.

Mcgonagall looked at Harry and Daphne in shock.

"How?" said Mcgonagall.

"I think that's a question we'd all want to know the answer to" said Dumbledore.

Harry and Daphne nodded.

"Before we explain, I think it would be best if Miss Weasley goes to the Hospital Wing, she has been through quite an ordeal" said Daphne.

Mcgonagall nodded.

"Of course, Molly, Arthur, you can take your daughter up to the Hospital Wing now" said Mcgonagall.

Once they had left Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, may we borrow your pensieve, it will be easier to show you what happened than it would be to explain it" said Harry.

"I think that would be best Headmaster, don't you" said Snape.

Dumbledore thought for a few moments before nodding.

"Very well" said Dumbledore.

He called for a house elf to collect his pensieve and bring it to him.

The house elf appeared with the pensieve a few minutes later.

The pensieve was a wide, shallow dish made of silver metal. The dish was filled to the top with a clear water like liquid.

Dumbledore took it from the house elf and made it float in mid air.

Harry placed his wand to his temple and concentrated on what happened after they had entered through the bathroom to when they left the main chamber.

He slowly pulled his wand away from his temple drawing a fine silvery line out from his head with his wand and placed it into the pensieve.

Harry, Daphne, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Snape peered into the pensieve entering Harry's memory.

They watched the entire event unfold before exiting the pensieve.

"You were bitten by a Basilisk, how on earth did you survive?" said Mcgonagall in shock.

"Phoenix tears, Fawkes saved my life down there" said Harry reaching up to stroke Fawkes's head who nuzzled his hand in response.

"You used Parsalmagic Harry" said Dumbledore frowning in disappointment.

"Yes, it caught Riddle off guard and allowed me to match him for long enough while Daphne destroyed his diary" said Harry.

"Where did you learn such spells Harry?" said Dumbledore sternly.

"Albus I don't see how that is relevant, in fact I think we owe Mr Potter and Ms Greengrass an award" said Mcgonagall.

"Of course, I think they deserve a reward for their efforts" said Dumbledore in his usual grandfather voice.

"Lets see, how about 200 points each to Slytherin, Special Awards For Services to The School, and an Order of Merlin First class" said Snape.

Harry and Daphne looked at each other in shock.

"Severus, don't you think that's a bit much?" said Dumbledore sternly.

"I don't think so Headmaster, the staff have been trying to stop this threat all year and have failed, these two students saved the school and exposed the Heir Of Slytherin, not too mention defeated a 1000 year old Basilisk, how many witches and wizards would have been able to do such a thing, I think the rewards merit their efforts, and the whole school owes them a debt of gratitude" said Snape.

"Very well, I will inform Cornellius of this, I still need to inform him that we will need our gamekeeper back, Severus will you take Mr Potter and Ms Greengrass to the Hospital Wing and have Madam Pomfrey give them a check up" said Dumbledore.

He left the room straight after.

"Professor Snape, you might want this, this and Harry's memory proves that Miss Weasley was possessed by You-Know-Who which was responsible for her actions" sad Daphne taking the diary out of her pocket and handing it to Professor Snape.

He took it and placed it in his pocket.

"Thank you Ms Greengrass, follow me" said Snape.

Harry and Daphne followed Snape out of the office and up to the Hospital Wing.

Later that night the two were sat in Harry's room.

"Thank you Daph, if you weren't down in the Chamber with me I might have died" said Harry wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought you were going to die when the Basilisk bit you, that terrified me, I thought I'd lost you" said Daphne sadly.

"But you didn't, I'm alive, we did it, we stopped this threat together" said Harry.

Daphne smiled.

The two kept talking about their adventure for the next hour or two before getting some sleep.

21st March 1993

Harry and Daphne made their way down to breakfast and sat in their usual seats near the bottom of the Slytherin table.

Harry and Daphne looked up to the head table and were surprised to see all of the teachers bar Lockheart sat down.

"Where is that fraud?" said Daphne.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea, probably ran off when the teachers found out Ginny had been taken" said Harry.

Once all the students were seated in the Great Hall Dumbledore stood up getting everyone's attention.

"I have a few announcements to make to you all before you start your breakfast, firstly I am pleased to report that the Mandrake Draught will be completed in the next hour so all the petrified students will be cured" said Dumbledore causing gasps and noises of excitement to be heard.

"Secondly the monster inside the Chamber Of Secrets has been dealt with, for this I commend Mr Harry Potter and Ms Daphne Greengrass for locating the Chamber and defeating Slytherin's monster" said Dumbledore.

This got a mixed reaction from the students as some were clapping and cheering while others were shocked or in a few cases angry that two Slytherin second years saved the school especially one who was widely believed to be the Heir Of Slytherin.

"And lastly, as a school treat, all exams… have been cancelled" said Dumbledore causing cheers to erupt from the Great Hall.

Dumbledore held his hands up.

"Lesson's have also been cancelled for today, you are free to do as you wish" said Dumbledore.

Harry and Daphne ate their breakfast before heading up to the Hospital Wing.

An hour later Madam Pomfrey poured some of the Mandrake Draught into Blaise and Tracey's mouths.

Harry and Daphne were sat on chairs between the two beds.

Tracey and Blaise slowly began to stir before sitting up in their beds. They looked at each other and then at Harry and Daphne.

"We've got something to tell you guys, the Monster in the Cham-" said Tracey rapidly before Harry cut her off.

"Its all right Tracey, we know, we found the page you and Blaise were going to show us" said Harry placing his hand on her arm.

"Does that mean?" said Blaise.

"Yes, its over, we defeated the Basilisk" said Daphne.

Tracey and Blaise looked at each other shocked before turning back to the Harry and Daphne.

"How?" said Tracey.

Harry and Daphne smiled and then told them the full story.

By the end of it the two were shocked and amazed.

"You got bitten by a Basilisk" said Blaise.

"You duelled You-Know-Who" said Tracey.

"Yes, Snape gave us 200 points each, we're also getting Special Awards For Services to The School, and the Order of Merlin First class" said Harry.

Tracey and Blaise smiled.

"Congratulations" said Blaise.

"You deserve it" said Tracey.

Harry and Daphne laughed and hugged each of them.

"By the way, how did you guys figure out that a Basilisk that was responsible for the attacks" said Daphne.

"It was by chance actually" said Blaise.

"Tell us" said Harry eagerly.

The two began to tell them the story.

 _Tracey and Blaise were looking through the potions books in the library._

" _The information we need has got to be in here somewhere" said Tracey flipping through the pages of one of the books._

 _Blaise began flipping through the pages of another book before stopping at the page he wanted._

" _Here we are, animal parts for potions, rats tails, werewolf fur, snake skin, snake blood" said Blaise before pausing._

" _Snakes" said Blaise in shock._

" _What about snakes, did you find what we needed?" said Tracey._

" _No, but I think I know what Slytherin's monster is" said Blaise._

" _What?" said Tracey in confusion._

" _Come on" said Blaise._

 _He took her hand and led her through the bookshelves before coming to a stop at the Magical Creatures section._

" _What are you looking for?" said Tracey as Blaise was opening different books and skim reading them before putting them back._

" _Harry, can speak to snakes, he tells us of voices he heard that we couldn't, Salazar Slytherin was also a parsalmouth, don't you see, Slytherin's monster is some sort of snake" said Blaise before picking up an old fashioned book and opening it._

 _There were signs of wear and mould on the pages as Blaise turned them._

" _But what snake could kill or petrify people and animals?" said Tracey._

 _Blaise turned the page._

" _This one" said Blaise._

 _Tracey leaned over and looked at the page._

 _They both read it and gasped._

 _Of many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chickens egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

 **(A/N: Extract taken from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, page 215)**

" _Slytherin's monster is a Basilisk" said Blaise._

" _But if that thing kills people who look it in the eye, why are people just getting petrified?" said Tracey._

" _Something must have prevented them from looking directly at its eyes, like a ghost when Justin was attacked" said Blaise._

" _We need to tell Harry and Daphne" said Tracey._

" _We need to tell the teachers as well, they haven't got any ideas about the monster so they need all the information they can get" said Blaise._

 _Blaise checked to see if no one was looking before ripping the page out of the book and placing the book back on the shelf._

 _Tracey reached into her bag and pulled out a handheld mirror._

" _We'll use this to check around the corners for the Basilisk if its roaming around the school right now" said Tracey with a hint of fear in her voice._

 _The two left the library._

 _They reached the end of the corridor._

 _Tracey held her mirror around the corner._

 _The pair looked into the mirror and gasped before everything went black._

"It was looking directly at the mirror, it was horrible, then the next thing we know we woke up here" said Tracey shuddering.

"Thank god you guys are okay now at least" said Harry.

"Also, Dumbledore has cancelled classes for the day and the exams, we think Lockheart has done a runner as well, he's not been seen since last night" said Daphne.

"At least now we can relax and enjoy the rest of the year" said Blaise.

The four kept talking until Madam Pomfrey discharged them just before lunch.

Later that day Harry and Daphne were taken into one of the private rooms by Professor Snape. Lily, Sirius, Remus, Dorea, Astoria, Cyrus and Lucille were waiting for them.

Dorea and Astoria came over and hugged the pair.

Lily, Sirius, Remus, Cyrus and Lucille did the same once Dorea and Astoria had sat down next to Harry and Daphne.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do?" said Sirius sternly.

Harry and Daphne told them the full story over the course of ten minutes answering questions whenever they were asked. Lily, Sirius, Remus, Lucille and Dorea went white when Harry told them about being bitten by the Basilisk.

After they had finished their story the adults slightly scolded them for rushing into the chamber recklessly but ultimately praised and congratulated them for their efforts.

26th March 1993

Harry and the others were sat eating their breakfast when the mail arrived. A barn owl swooped down near where they were sat and dropped an envelope in front of Harry before flying away.

Harry looked at the envelope with curiosity when he recognised the handwriting on the front.

He opened the envelope and pulled the letter out reading it.

 _Dear Harry_

 _Your Mother told me about your little adventure in the Chamber Of Secrets. About how you and Ms Greengrass saved Ginny Weasley and stopped Voldemort._

 _I may still be angry at you for not telling me about you being a parsalmouth and I'm still not sure what to believe about what happened with you and the snake in the Great Hall. I know my last letter was very harsh but I was angry that you kept secrets from me when you told your Mother months before I found out. But I want you to know I am very proud of you for saving the school and Miss Weasley._

 _I know your planning to go and live with your Mother for the time being and I accept that. I will be there when you receive the Order Of Merlin from the Minister For Magic. Congratulations Son you earned it._

 _Love_

 _Your Father_

Harry closed the letter and managed a small smile.

 **A/N: One more chapter to go. Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Now I know some people will be puzzled and write me reviews on how Harry could not get the sword of Gryffindor since he is a Slytherin. But rest assured all will be explained in the next chapter, I have come up with a rather interesting theory based off of a certain characters line in the Deathly Hallows.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Forgotten Hero Part II**

10th June 1993

"It is an honour to present The Order Of Merlin First Class to Mr Harry Potter and Ms Daphne Greengrass for their efforts in defeating Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk and saving Hogwarts school from the threat posed by the Chamber Of Secrets, congratulations" said Cornelius Fudge dressed in his usual suit robes and bowler hat.

Harry and Daphne were stood either side of him with proud and excited looks on their face.

They both shook hands with Fudge.

Harry was dressed in black formal dress robes while Daphne was dressed in a dark blue dress.

They were stood on a large stage at the far end of the Ministry of Magic Atrium along with Amelia Bones and several other high ranking Ministry officials.

There were hundreds of people stood in the Atrium watching the podium with excitement and eagerness.

Amelia walked up to them and presented them with their medals.

The medal was circular in shape and pure gold. There was an engraved staff in the centre of the medal with sparks coming out of the tip. The medal was attached to a dark green ribbon and was contained in a smooth black leather box.

Harry and Daphne held their medals close to their chest as they posed for pictures with Fudge and Amelia. A great applause thundered through the Atrium as camera flashes could be seen from the stage.

Lily, Sirius, Beth, Tracey, Blaise, Cecilia Zabini, Dorea, Remus, James, Charles, Cyrus, Lucille, Astoria, the Tonks's and the Weasley's were sat in the front row clapping.

After posing for multiple photographs they stepped off the stage and made their way over the others. James gave him a firm handshake and congratulated him once again. Like his Father, Charles gave him a firm handshake but did not congratulate him. The Weasley's shook his and Daphne's hands and once again thanked them for rescuing Ginny.

The others congratulated the two and managed to get photographs with them before they all left the Ministry and returned home. Several reporters tried to stop them for interviews as they were leaving but Harry and Daphne politely declined every one of them before apparating back to Grimmauld Place with Lily, Sirius, Dorea, Blaise, Tracey, Beth, Cecilia, Cyrus, Lucille, Astoria and the Tonks's.

After a private celebration at Grimmauld Place the guests returned home with Harry, Lily and Dorea flooing to Lily's cottage in York.

The two story cottage had a tudor look to it with the white walls with black beams and dark brown thatched roof.

The inside of the cottage was fairly simple with a lounge, kitchen, dining room, study, four bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Harry went upstairs to get changed into some casual clothes as their House Elf Missy started cooking dinner.

While they were eating their dinner Lily told them that she was currently doing research into how Harry was able to pull the famed Sword Of Gryffindor out of the hat despite not being a Gryffindor which surprised Harry and Dorea as they ate their dinner.

After dinner the three stayed downstairs watching T.V before they all went to bed around 11.

His bedroom was quite simple and reflected his association with Slytherin house. His bedsheets and pillows were coloured in dark green and silver. There was a large A3 size photo of himself with the Slytherin Quidditch team and Snape. His room contained a double bed, large oak dresser, an old oak desk and a had a window that looked out onto the vast back garden.

Later that night Harry was laid in bed relaxing and thinking back to everything that had happened in the last two and half months.

 _27th March 1993_

 _Harry, Daphne, Blaise and Tracey walked into the common room and sat down on two of the settee's. The common room was nearly empty with only a few of the older students remaining._

 _They were talking about how most of the students who had accused Harry of being the Heir Of Slytherin had been coming up to him thanking him for saving the school seemingly forgetting the accusations and whispers they aimed at him for weeks._

 _Suddenly a voice interrupted them from their conversation._

" _Look here boys, its the saviour of Hogwarts" drawled Draco Malfoy who was stood next to Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson who laughed._

" _What do you want this time Daddy's boy?" said Harry in a bored tone._

 _Daphne, Tracey and Blaise snickered as Draco went red in the face with anger._

" _Don't call me that Potter" snarled Draco._

" _You still haven't answered my question, what do you want?" said Harry._

" _I want to know why you stopped Slytherin's monster, if you knew better you'd have let the Monster do its job and rid this school of all the riff raff" said Draco._

 _The four stood up and fixed glares at Draco who tried and failed to make himself look as intimidating as possible._

" _Are you sure you want to repeat that Draco, one would think that you were hoping that these attacks would continue" said Daphne._

" _This school has put up with these mudbloods for too long, your Mother incl-" said Draco._

" _Careful Daddy's boy, if I were you I would think very carefully about the next words that come out of your mouth" said Harry._

" _What are you going to do Potter, you filthy halfblood" said Crabbe._

" _Such big words for a boy who's too dumb to think for himself, all you two do is follow the blonde ponce's every command" said Tracey pointing to Goyle as well which caused him to glare at her._

" _Don't kid yourself Goyle, your about as intimidating as a kitten" said Blaise._

 _Harry and the others laughed._

" _Now Mr Malfoy, as I said if you were smart you would reconsider what you were about to say about my Mother" said Harry slowly drawing his wand._

 _Draco looked at his friends deciding he didn't want to be shown up in front of them and momentarily forgetting how skilled Harry is as students began to walk into the common room._

" _I wonder how many in this house would associate with you… once they find out your Mother is a Mud-" said Draco before Harry cut him off._

" _Incarcerous" hissed Harry pointing his wand at Draco who looked shocked when he was suddenly bound against the wall with tight ropes._

" _You know Parsalmagic" said Pansy who had a scared look on her face._

" _Yes" said Harry._

 _Harry walked up to Draco who was looking at him in fear._

" _I will only tell you once, if you insult my family again, a simple Incarcerous spell will be the least of your worries" said Harry._

 _Draco nodded rapidly._

 _Harry cast the counter curse releasing him from the ropes dropping him to the floor._

 _He put his wand away before going to sit back down on the settee's with his friends._

Draco never brought Harry's mother up again.

 _30th March 1993_

 _Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise entered the 2nd floor bathroom and walked over to the hidden entrance._

" _Who'd have thought Slytherin's chamber was hidden in a girls bathroom" said Tracey._

" _The easiest place to hide something is where no one would think to look for it, I mean how many people would've thought to look for the Chamber in a bathroom" said Daphne._

" _Then again, if Dumbledore was working here 50 years ago, surely he knew that Moaning Myrtle was the student who was killed, yet he never thought to ask her about how she died, he might've found the chamber if he had" said Blaise._

" _Who knows, but we know he can't enter the chamber without a parsalmouth, so at the moment I am the only one who can open the entrance" said Harry._

" _What about your Brother, I mean if you're right and he is a parsalmouth, he can open the Chamber for Dumbledore" said Tracey._

" _True, but they'd have to find it first, we might've have left the details on how to find the Chamber when we spoke to him" said Harry smirking as he approached the sink._

 _Tracey and Blasie laughed._

 _Harry focused on the engraved snake._

" _Open says I" hissed Harry._

 _The entrance to the chamber opened._

 _Tracey and Blaise looked down the entrance._

" _Do you really think Salazar Slytherin would have slid down a tunnel to enter his chamber?" said Blaise._

" _Try asking for some stairs and torches Harry" said Tracey._

 _Harry nodded and looked down the hole holding the image of a snake in his mind._

" _Stairs, torches" hissed Harry._

 _Stone steps appeared curling around the wall in a circular motion with flaming torches illuminating the tunnel._

 _Harry and the others started walking down the steps watching where they were walking the whole time. After about 10 minutes of careful walking they reached the bottom._

 _They set off walking through the cave leading to the main chamber. Tracey gasped when she saw the old Basilisk skin._

" _If you think this is big, wait until you see the full thing" said Daphne as they walked past the skin._

 _Once they entered the main chamber they walked towards the Slytherin statue where the Basilisk lay still on its back with a dried pool of blood next to its head._

" _Woah, how big is it, 50, 60 feet?" said Blaise._

" _60, and very strong" said Harry._

" _Damn, defeating that thing must have taken some doing" said Tracey._

 _Daphne was looking at the statue of Slytherin with curiosity._

" _You know, if you were going to build a hidden chamber under your school, wouldn't you have other uses for it than just housing a Basilisk" said Daphne._

" _You think there's another hidden part of this Chamber" said Blaise._

" _Only one way to find out" said Harry walking towards the statue until he was directly opposite it. He held out his hand towards it._

" _Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four" hissed Harry._

 _The mouth of the statue opened revealing the dark tunnel. They walked towards it and climbed up the engraved beard part of the statue to the entrance._

" _Lumos" said Harry illuminating his wand._

 _The others did the same as they entered the tunnel._

 _They walked through the tunnel for about 30 seconds before coming to a junction. Harry pointed his wand down the left tunnel revealing a large room with thousands of animal bones on the floor._

" _This way Harry" said Daphne who had her wand pointing down the right tunnel revealing a thick oak door._

 _Harry walked over to the door._

" _Open says I" hissed Harry._

 _Nothing happened._

" _Try something else Harry" said Tracey._

 _Harry thought for a moment._

" _Reveal your secret for those who are worthy of Salazar Slytherin's secrets" hissed Harry._

 _The door clicked before opening to reveal a secret chamber._

 _The room was roughly the same size of the Slytherin common room._

 _Lit torches basked the room in light. The room had been divided up into sections including a large oak cabinet filled with all kinds of potions ingredients including some the four did not recognise, a large bookshelf filled with books of varying categories, a large oak desk and chair along with fine leather settee's and chairs._

 _Harry and the others entered the room in shock and awe. Daphne made her way over to inspect the potions ingredients._

" _Wow, this stuff looks brand new, they must be preserved with stasis charms" said Daphne in amazement._

" _I've never even heard of some of these books, 1000 poisons for brewing, Morgana's guide to the Dark Arts, Advanced Parsalmagic" said Harry in amazement._

" _What shall we do with all of this?" said Blaise._

" _We'll leave it for now, I plan on bringing the Goblins here during the summer to harvest the Basilisk, Sirius is also coming with me so I'll have him check all of this for curses, then we can keep what we want" said Harry._

" _We could have all of this between ourselves" said Tracey._

" _No sense in letting it go to waste" said Daphne._

 _They spent a few minutes looking around the chamber making sure they didn't touch anything before returning to the main chamber._

 _Once they exited the statue Harry walked over to the Basilisk and took out his wand._

" _I Harry James Potter, do hereby claim the body of this Basilisk by rite of conquest" said Harry._

 _The body of the Basilisk and Harry glowed gold for a few moments accepting his claim._

Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, Sirius and Lily returned to Hogwarts with the goblins two days after term had ended to harvest the Basilisk and split the contents of the hidden chamber between themselves.

Dumbledore being his usual meddling self tried to get Harry to give the Basilisk and the items from Slytherins hidden chamber over to the school saying that it was on school grounds but Harry refused saying the Basilisk belonged to him and that the contents of the hidden chamber would be distributed as he saw fit.

Harry managed to sell the Basilisk for 12 million galleons.

He divided the profit up giving two and a half million galleons to the Goblins for their help.

He and Daphne pocketed two and a half million galleons each.

Despite Tracey and Blaise's initial reluctance they were given one million galleons each with the two being told by Daphne that they wouldn't have known the Monster was a basilisk without their help.

They decided to split the remaining money equally between the families of Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin Creevey and Myrtle Warren's surviving sister Agatha who was enrolled at the Salem Witches Institute after Myrtle's death. They felt that this was due compensation for the victims of the Basilisk and was the least they deserved after what they went through.

Harry placed the money as well as the books he took from Slytherin's hidden chamber including Morgana's guide to the Dark Arts \and Advanced Parsalmagic in his personal vault.

Harry had given all of Salazar Slytherin's journals to his Mother knowing how fascinated she was by history and knowing she would be able to use them for something good.

 _30th May 1993_

 _Harry was sat waiting in the main hall of Gringott's with Lily, Sirius, Tracey, Beth and Dorea._

 _An old Goblin dressed in a black suit shouted to them._

" _Mr Potter, if you would come this way please"_

 _Harry and the others stood up and followed the Goblin down a long corridor before coming to a halt outside of an old oak door._

 _The Goblin knocked on the door._

" _Enter" said a hard voice from inside._

 _The Goblin opened the door and they all entered the office._

 _There was a Goblin who was about 300 years old sat at a desk containing several sheets of parchment and a large stone bowl which was half full of a clear liquid._

" _I am Bloodaxe, I understand you are here for an Abilities test Mr Potter" said Bloodaxe._

" _I am" said Harry confidently._

" _This is a very expensive test Mr Potter, the price for this will be 30,000 galleons, are you sure you still wish to do this?" said Bloodaxe._

" _I am" said Harry._

" _The payment will be made from the Potter Family vault number 320" said Lily._

 _Bloodaxe nodded._

" _Very well, step up here Mr Potter" said Bloodaxe._

 _Harry walked up to the desk where Bloodaxe handed him a sliver dagger._

" _10 drops of blood into the bowl Mr Potter" said Bloodaxe._

 _Harry sliced the dagger across his left hand and dropped 10 drops of blood into the bowl before the cut healed itself._

 _The liquid in the bowl bubbled for about 10 seconds before a dry sheet of parchment emerged from it. Bloodaxe looked at the parchment before handing it to Harry._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Born: 31st July 1989_

 _Magical Core strength: 98 (will increase until Wizard is of age)_

 _Abilities:_

 _Battle Magic (natural)_

 _Occlumency (20% natural)_

 _Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears (immunity to poisons)_

 _Parsalmouth (inherited from absorbed soul fragment)_

 _Parsalmagic (inherited from absorbed soul fragment)_

 _Harry looked up in shock before showing the others._

" _Absorbed soul fragment, what does that mean?" said Lily._

" _I'm not sure, but if you would like I could get one of our Healer's to do some tests on your son to determine the cause of this" said Bloodaxe._

 _Harry nodded._

" _How soon can these tests be done?" said Harry._

" _They can be done right now if you want" said Bloodaxe._

" _Very well" said Harry._

" _These tests are of a private nature, I suggest you only be accompanied by your Mother" said Bloodaxe._

" _Okay, only my Mother and Godfather will accompany me" said Harry._

 _Bloodaxe nodded and stood up from his chair. He rang a bell on his desk causing the Goblin who escorted them into the office to return._

" _Take Lady Davis, Heiress Davis and Heiress Potter back to the atrium" said Bloodaxe._

 _Tracey, Dorea and Beth gave him a hug and wished him good luck before leaving the office._

 _Bloodaxe led Harry, Lily and Sirius out of the office and down the corridor before coming to a halt in a large chamber containing a large stone alter in the centre of it._

 _There was an old female Goblin dressed in a grey dress stood next to the alter looking at them._

" _Mr Potter, please remove your shirt and lie down on the alter please" said the Goblin._

 _Harry slowly removed his shirt before lying down on the alter._

 _The Goblin conjured a blue flame with her hand and pressed it to Harry's chest._

 _He gasped in pain for about a minute before the Goblin removed her hand and turned to Lily and Sirius._

" _It seems that a small fragment of another soul entered his body when he was around a year old, luckily since the fragment was small his Magical Core was able to absorb it and destroy it which in turn gave him him his Parsaltongue and Parsalmagic abilities" said the Goblin._

" _Who's soul fragment was it?" said Sirius._

" _I think I know" said Lily sounding worried._

" _Voldemort" said Sirius._

" _Yes" said Lily._

" _There isn't any cause for concern with this Lady Potter, the soul fragment was destroyed almost immediately._

 _Harry paled._

" _So the reason I can speak to snakes is because I absorbed part of Voldemort's soul, how did that happen?" thought Harry._

The others were shocked when he told them. Daphne, Tracey and Blaise did wonder if this was accidental or intentional on Voldemort's part.

Lily had wondered if the same thing had happened to Charles and wrote to James asking him to take Charles for an abilities test to find out but she never got a reply so she was unsure if the two ever went through with it.

18th June 1993

Harry, Lily and Dorea were sat in the sitting room of their cottage having their lunch.

Lily put her glass of coke down and looked at Harry who was sat next to Dorea still eating.

"Harry, you remember the other week when I told you I was doing research into how you got the Sword of Gryffindor" said Lily.

Harry looked at her with interest and put his sandwich down.

"Yes, have you found an answer?" said Harry.

"I think I have" said Lily.

"What have you found out?" said Dorea.

"It took a lot of reading into some of the old books on Godric Gryffindor before I started to get somewhere with it, but those journals you gave me really helped as well" said Lily.

Harry and Dorea looked at her eager to learn more.

"You know the old story about that sword, that only a true Gryffindor can pull it out of the hat?" said Lily.

"Yes" said Harry.

"That is only half true, a true Gryffindor can pull the sword out of the hat, but that doesn't mean others cannot do so" said Lily.

"What do you mean?" said Dorea.

"It wasn't until I read the journals that I was finally able to understand how you did this, you see one of Godric Gryffindor's most notable but forgotten traits was that he was entirely selfless, he would've given help to anyone no matter who they are or in this case which house they come from" said Lily.

Harry looked slightly puzzled.

"In his journals Slytherin talks in great detail about his close friendship with Godric Gryffindor, how selfless the man was and how he desired that in his students, unfortunately you don't see many Gryffindor's who are completely selfless anymore, in his journals Slytherin even goes as far to say that they are like brothers" said Lily.

"I had no idea they were that close, none of the books on Slytherin and Gryffindor mention that at all, they just say Gryffindor was kind and noble and that Slytherin was prejudiced and cruel" said Harry.

"No they were very close, Slytherin even saved his life when a group of muggles managed to poison Godric, but back to what I was saying about Gryffindor being selfless, you going to face the Basilisk without aid was completely selfless, you risked your life to save the school and its students, despite the way most of them treated you over the last few months" said Lily.

"But how does that explain how I got the sword?" said Harry.

"I'm getting there, another forgotten fact is that the Sorting Hat used to belong to Godric Gryffindor and is powered by his magic, the founders wanted something to sort the students for them after their deaths so Gryffindor enchanted his own hat to sort the students, like the hat, his sword also contains traces of his magic" said Lily.

"Are you saying that the Hat sent me the sword because I was selfless enough to save the school and its students despite everything that happened?" said Harry.

"That's half the reason yes, the other half is an old legend that Dumbledore told me about Hogwarts in my 6th year, one that again is widely forgotten by most, he told me that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those that deserve it, he then changed his statement to help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it" said Lily.

"So because I asked the Sorting Hat for help, it judged I was worthy of help" said Harry.

"Yes, it did not matter that you are not a Gryffindor, you were selfless and brave enough to risk your life to face the Basilisk, so when you asked the Hat for help, it sent you the sword to help you, you asked for help and deserved help, so you were given the sword for help, you don't have to be a true Gryffindor to get that sword, like Godric Gryffindor you are entirely selfless and brave that you risked your life to help others, even those who may not have deserved your help, not many people can be so selfless that they would help those who don't deserve it" said Lily.

"So when I asked the Sorting Hat" said Harry before pausing.

"It did what Godric Gryffindor would've done, it did everything thing it could do to help you, even sending Gryffindor's most prized possession, people think that to be as brave and selfless as that makes you a true Gryffindor, it doesn't it just makes you a truly kind, brave and selfless person" said Lily.

"So because I risked my life for others who wronged me I proved to whatever is left of Gryffindor's magic in the castle that I was worthy of receiving his most prized possession" said Harry.

"Yes, you may be a Slytherin, but Godric Gryffindor would not have let anything get in the way of helping those who deserve it, you asked for help, you received it" said Lily.

"Wow" said Dorea in amazement.

Harry was shocked by the answer his Mother gave him not expecting it to be something as complex as that.

The three stayed in the sitting room chatting before Harry and Dorea went over to Greengrass Manor to see Daphne and Astoria.

 **A/N: Okay guys that's the end of Part II. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 _Trailers_

" _And making his debut on the International Duelling Circuit… Harry Potter" shouted a male wizard._

" _Third year already" said Blaise._

" _And we get to go to Hogsmeade this year" said Daphne._

" _Something I'm really looking forward too" said Harry._

" _I can finally attend Hogwarts this year" said Dorea excitedly._

 _Screen flash._

" _Wormtail's escaped" said Sirius in an angry voice._

" _Do you think he'll go after Charles?" said Remus._

" _Fudge seems to think so, he's placed the Dementor's at Hogwarts" said Lily._

" _Don't you get it, Pettigrew is after you, you need to watch your back" said Harry to Charles who was doing his best to ignore him._

 _Flashes of Harry and his friends._

 _Flashes of Sirius charging towards the Shrieking Shack with his wand drawn._

 _A flash of a Dementor._

 _The Forgotten Hero Part III_

 _Coming soon._


End file.
